


我为你而祈祷[OC相关合集]

by Phoenix_tree



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), 合集, 碎片
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 36,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_tree/pseuds/Phoenix_tree
Summary: 我为你而祈祷，我的孩子。
Relationships: 亚瑟•冯•蒙哥马利&奥琛•斯贝特•瑟恩斯, 奥琛•斯贝特•瑟恩斯&利弗•瑟恩斯&汐•瑟恩斯, 奥达沙•彼得洛夫娜•伊万斯科娃&伊卡洛娃•彼得洛夫娜•伊万斯科娃, 奥达沙•彼得洛夫娜•伊万斯科娃&维克托•亚伯兰•布鲁伯格&阎明铮&艾娅尔&罗德里克•冯•塞斯巴纳, 姜学良/程继斌, 尤拉•乌德蒙斯特&尤卡•乌德蒙斯坦, 无名氏&读书人, 无名氏&阿怙, 无名氏&阿恙, 无名氏&阿瑜, 无名氏/襄人, 梁宣&梁连&左云琅&龚举, 梁宣/左云琅, 瓦兰卡&安吉尔婆婆
Kudos: 1





	1. 他们是由什么做成的？

奥达沙是由什么做成的？

由莫斯科冬日的大雪、北地惨白的阳光

和欲言又止的字句。

维克托是由什么做成的？

由被弃置的《旧约》、生锈的铁质大卫之星

和悄悄握紧的拳头。

阎明铮是由什么做成的？

由焦黑土地上横陈的尸体、梦魇中挥之不去的鲜血

和所有所有沉重的故事。

罗德里克是由什么做成的？

由金饰链、旧坦克

和看不清楚的足迹。

艾娅尔是由什么做成的？

由草原上的狼嚎、朔风中飘荡的旗帜

和真正自由自在的灵魂。

伊卡洛娃是由什么做成的？

由腐尸、冥乐

和草柴鬼之死。

奥琛是由什么做成的？

由大海上咸湿的空气、扳机扣动的轻响

和最干脆利落的步伐。

尤拉是由什么做成的？

由热带明亮的阳光、山丘沟壑中荒唐的冒险

和金黄的向日葵。

莉莉丝是由什么做成的？

由执着的母性、冲动的情绪

和心上结痂的疤痕。

姚孟是由什么做成的？

由市集间的忙碌、风水罗盘的荒唐

和山那边吹来的清风。

奥雷里托是由什么做成的？

由发现美的双眼、脏污不堪的衣服

和偏执的渴求。

埃德塔是由什么做成的？

由涉足的故土、疏离的感情

和渡鸦的悲戚鸣叫。

鱼樂濂是由什么组成的？

由和煦的春风、清晨的暖阳

和上帝予她的青睐。

塔米特是由什么组成的？

由坚定的立场、虔诚的信仰

和眼高于顶的骄傲。

夏光谑是由什么构成的？

由灰伯劳的羽色、家燕的坚定

和无法溯回的记忆。

安若素是由什么组成的？

由打满补丁的斗篷、沉重的行李箱

和无牵无挂的旅行。

万般是由什么组成的？

由曾经的辉煌、过往的荣光

和依旧强势的意识。

邢参是由什么构成的？

由密集排列的参数、修修补补的身躯

和不屈于任何人的心。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19年3月


	2. 阎&奥，阎&罗

-  
“你知道，我是这儿资历最老的。”阎明铮那张柔美的东方面庞上现出浅浅的微笑，“同我一道入学阿兰星落的那波人现今已经……啊，大抵是毕业了吧。”  
她翻过一页脆黄的书页，图书馆里洒入阳光，尘埃在清晨的阳光中旋转舞动：“我在这儿已经待了……啊，七年……快八年了。待了这么长时候，纵使我愚笨，也该是最清楚这学校的学生了。”  
“虽然我也还没弄清楚呢。”她将发辫从胸前捋到背后。  
-  
“我的母亲……是个小姐，各种意义上的。”她摸索着水泥墙壁，拉着她走过黑暗，低声絮絮道，“我的父亲则不知姓甚名谁。……不说这些了。”  
有那么一瞬间，他们陷入了尴尬的沉默。继而，一股力道令她猛地转过身去，她踉跄了一下。  
“——用你的那能力，然后跑——”  
-  
——“闭嘴！”  
阎明铮手上那把枪的样式甚至让罗德里克下意识地摸索了一下自己的腰间——他的枪还在。  
——“你们觉得你们手上的玩具枪能救得了自己吗？”有人开口欲反驳，但她根本没有理会，“跟着他们进去——有能力的那两个。进去。”  
没有反驳声。罗德里克倒数第二个走入的时候，回头看见她手里仍紧握着那把枪，枪机紧扣。  
无论如何，她还是做到了。罗德里克迈入那里时，想道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19年4月。


	3. 阎明铮&安若素

阎明铮和安若素的形象共通很多，发型发色斗篷和相似的特质都是。而她们的不同点则在碎碎念里。  
当然她们的形象还是有不同的，比方说阎阎的斗篷比安若素更短些，且是鸽灰色而不是黛青；安若素是短裤和高底带流苏的长靴，而阎明铮则是长裙或裤脚塞进靴子的暗色长裤，她的靴子也更朴素，是不加装饰的深棕近黑。我jio得她们的不同点仅服装就看得出来了（。……啊，安若素有眼尾上挑的丹凤眼，阎明铮则是杏眼。当她身在图书馆时，有时会用长披肩代替斗篷——这时往往搭配长裙。她的长裙直到膝盖以下，是近黑的深灰。安若素的发色设定是“古镇上青石板的黛色”，阎明铮则是黑，乌木似的黑。  
于是她们的特质和代表的颜色就很明晰了。安若素是深青色，内敛、低调、缥缈的深青——“古街上被雨水冲刷过的青石板的颜色”。而阎明铮则是灰色和黑色，是沉重的记忆、坚定的立场、结痂的伤疤和深沉的追求，压抑而深重。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19年3月


	4. 亚瑟&汐

山海-摸鱼

亚瑟走出门外，看见伦敦一如既往灰蒙蒙的天空，湿冷的气息在空气中蔓延。或许他应该带把伞的，亚瑟想。

身后传来汐那迟滞的脚步声，大门在他身后被合上，亚瑟迈出脚步。

一支塞壬在风雨和浪潮中消亡了，还有千千万万支塞壬。孤舟漂泊于海潮之上。

淅淅沥沥的雨毫不意外地下起来了，冰冷的雨水打在亚瑟的面庞上，带来令人颤栗的阴冷和痛楚。他加快了脚步。

1941年的深秋，伦敦阴沉得一如既往。而战火仍在世界上蔓延，苦难仍绵延不绝。

下雨了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19年4月


	5. 邢参

他最向往、渴望获得的东西是“自由”，所有的故事与抗争都是基于这一点。在所有故事的落幕后离开，自称“要去环游世界了”。他的到来象征着平淡生活中惊起的波澜，而他的离开则象征着故事的终结。他获得了自由，便朝向它飞奔而去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18年暑假。


	6. 奥琛&汐

——“您安啊，许久时日不见，您出落成更为漂亮的姑娘了呢。”对方露出促狭的微笑，“瑟恩斯老夫人身体安康呢，真是令我相当宽慰。”语调阴阳怪气。  
——“这一杯，敬您，小姐。”  
奥琛不知所措的拿起酒杯。那里面是金黄的上好葡萄酒，浓郁的酒香弥散。她迟疑地将它凑近自己唇边。  
一只臂膀轻轻搭在了她端酒杯的手臂上。她目光微转，瞧见茜正仰头瞧向对方，身躯佝偻矮小却气势逼人。那只臂膀没怎么使力地向下稍按了按，她迟疑地慢慢将已举起的酒杯放下。玻璃杯的底座触碰铺了柔软桌布的红木桌，只发出窸窣轻响。  
老妇人吐出的温和话语与她眼中的威慑毫不相称：“……新酿葡萄酒虽甘甜，但终归不及陈酿葡萄酒醇厚。巴尔干半岛上有的是好的葡萄园林……阁下不如品品我们带来作陪的好酒？”  
“啊——”对方收起那份促狭而令人不适的笑容，“那就却之不恭了……不愧是两位宽和又慷慨的女士啊，果真如海一般胸怀博大*。”他眨了一下眼睛，将自己手中那杯葡萄酒一饮而尽。  
*奥琛（Ocean）与汐（Sea）的名字都意为“海”。以此作喻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19年3月。


	7. 予我圣果

-下过阿鼻地狱的人，不理睬梦的流逝。-  
[明彻如玉，铁骨铮铮。]  
◎  
阎明铮这样的名字，总让人以为是个硬气的男孩儿。  
母亲将她当男孩养。她不学女红却下地里去帮着干农活。当然，一个个头小小不到母亲腰高的小孩子也做不了什么，顶多不过是跑来跑去的帮母亲拿东西，或是跟着母亲学着母亲样费力地插秧除草。——往往母亲都快做完了，她才堪堪拎着铲子弄完了一点点，还得抹一把额头上豆大的汗珠，喘着气，把铲子支在地上靠着——说真的这总是相当可笑。  
但当有别人一边笑她姿态可笑身小力薄，一边本着善意说帮她干些活儿时，她却要一把推开顶开他，固执地拎着对她而言过分沉重的铲子，以那样低下的效率艰难地干活。  
这时候母亲很少管她。母亲只有一个人，要干农活也要作家务，自己也没有出奇的大力。——若非如此，她也不至于叫她身高不及母亲腰身高的女儿来帮忙了。  
母亲只有一个人。也就是说，她没有父亲。她倒是不很在意这码事，让她总有兴趣去探究的仍是母亲。  
她自己的名字，阎明铮。与其他孩子们七宝雨花的昵称不同的名字。她也没有昵称，母亲从来都呼她大名，甚至从未将姓氏去掉过。她是直随母亲姓的。她完全可以认定母亲从前是个大家闺秀或新派的知识女性，街坊经常这么讲——那时候他们总会避忌着母亲，却从不顾忌她的存在——大人经常以为小孩什么都不懂。母亲的身份总是会引起隐隐的嫉妒的，哪怕她现在落魄的比那些碎嘴的街坊还不如，于是她的父亲就更成了她们足以津津乐道的话题。  
她们说着不知是怎样的小道消息，或者多半就是她们闲极无聊自个儿编的，可谓一个比一个恶俗。说她父亲怎样的都有，一起私奔最后弃义的垃圾啦，母亲一夜情的对象啦，母亲曾经出轨的对象啦，母亲作妓子时的嫖客啦，谜一般的想象力真的令人叹服。而她玩弄着手指，细致地抠出指甲缝藏纳的污垢，一双耳朵却竖的尖尖的细心地听。她总是细心听却从未开口问过母亲。她不在意没有父亲却并不代表不好奇父亲的存在。  
母亲对于她们的碎嘴自然也不是一无所闻。也有很多次母亲来找她刚好碰上街坊们正又交流某个污秽的关于她的传言。那时候原本正小声交流着甚至说着下流话的、时不时互相露出会意微笑的女人们突然就安静了下来，一个个直盯着母亲看，场面有着异常的尴尬。母亲却径直拉她走了，没说什么话甚至没怎么正眼看那些碎嘴女人，脊背挺得笔直笔直，穿着破衣服却颇有几分唯我独尊的气场。她稍一走远，女人们又窃窃私语起来，直骂她自视清高，分明落魄的凤凰连鸡都不如，平阳的老虎比狗都不如。  
一身骨头里就透着倔。有人说，不知是褒是贬。  
那个女孩儿也是，倔得要死，帮她忙还不要。有人附和道。  
◎  
母亲有着一身傲骨。但再怎样强硬的傲气，总是能被生活所压弯的。母亲自然身上也不是干净的。她不至于理想到为了清白的虚名而放弃自己和女儿的生活。何况哪怕她真的洁身自好着，她的没有父亲的女儿也总能招来街坊们一阵阵的闲言碎语。  
阎明铮常常见到的。母亲总是在安顿她好生睡下之后，料理好家务，然后有着窸窸窣窣的声音。她就悄悄将眼皮掀开一条缝瞧着。母亲正认真打理着自己。母亲是个美人，况且生她时年岁不大，现在还称得上年轻。母亲嘴唇在一张红纸上一抿，就有了朱红的颜色。母亲将鸦黑长发编起盘在头顶，换上一身干净的衣服，一下子便有了惊艳的美。她一直以来都以为母亲是这全天下最好看的女人。母亲总会在出门之前再为她掖好被角，这时候她总会一下子闭上眼睛。她听得见母亲轻轻的叹息。发现了吧？多半是。母亲没说什么，之前、当时、以后都没说什么。她就走出去了。  
母亲走出不到五分钟，她就下床噔噔地跑到门边一下子打开家门。母亲已经走出去了。是去南京城里了吧……她不识路。因此她只走出两三步便泄气地停下来了。她回头看，房屋的门还开着……会遭贼偷的。她于是又快步走进去，关好门，爬回床上。她瞪大眼睛望着房顶，听蚊虫在耳畔嗡嗡鸣叫，强忍着困意想要等到母亲回来。——但很快的，她不知不觉就睡着了。醒来时母亲也已经去田里了，她不知道母亲究竟是在什么时候回来的。  
夜里去城里的母亲。母亲并没有如何地行为鬼祟过，哪怕是做着这档子事，母亲也总是挺直着脊背。知道这事的人自然不止是阎明铮。那些碎嘴的街坊又叽叽喳喳起来了。她们也不慌着被母亲听到。她们聚在一起小声地说着下流话，说这样的女人下面必然是跟个公共厕所似的，人人能进，还得提防好自家那位，万一她饥不择食……各种各样关于阎明铮父亲的传言依然火热，有人啐说恐怕她母亲从前就出去卖过自己，结果生下了她。母亲从未对这些作出任何回复，她只是蔑视着。以那种唯我独尊的气场蔑视着。一直以来都是。  
阎明铮却并不能做到母亲那样的蔑然。  
惹到她的是个比她还要小了几岁的男孩。那家的母亲是讲阎明铮母亲闲话最多的那几位之一。多半那女人在家里议论的时候并没有如何避着她家小孩。那比阎明铮还小的男孩估计也并不理解那些话的个中意味，但他知道那显然不是什么好话。那原本只是相当平常的，几个小孩玩游戏，那男孩是个唯一的输家。输了他便骂咧几句，原本也是极平常的、不伤友谊的互损。他叫:  
“平宁你家还欠着我爹钱呢你还叫我输了！”  
“二雨真的太慢啦，就不该和女孩儿家一块！你害我输你还笑！”  
“老阎真好意思？嘿你娘每天晚上还进城去卖……”  
——砰——！  
一块砖径自沿一条抛物线飞来，好巧不巧正落在男孩脚边。她阴沉着脸走向他。  
没有言语相挟，没有骂骂咧咧也没有忍气吞声。只是一块碎砖头，将男孩未说完的话语打断。别的男孩女孩甚至还挂着笑而笑容凝固了。  
她走过去，没去将碎砖头捡起，而是径自给了那男孩一脚。还愣着神的男孩一下子被踹翻在地上。阎明铮抱着臂，居高临下的望着他。她只是在拙劣地模仿母亲模样，十分拙劣地。她气得浑身颤抖却只是平静地、居高临下地傲视着他。不作解释也不作辱骂。  
男孩不至于就被一脚踹懵。他很快翻身而起也直接一拳上去。手腕被及时握住的同时他用膝盖直接顶了上去。几场来回。阎明铮仗着年龄和力气的优势勉强占于上风，但她是第一次打架。她只是控制着罢了，身上伤要多的多——哪怕都是赤手空拳。男孩的性格与她不同。他骂着、叫着，将他记得的那些通通大声叫嚷出来了。  
她感到血直冲天灵盖。她几乎失去了理智，由异常充沛的不受她控制的情感紧紧裹挟着。打他，打死他好了……母亲……她只剩下了本能。她要维护母亲，维护好。几个原本在旁边的孩子跑走了，躲远了，避开了。看见他们的大人们在尖叫……有的去叫他们的长辈了……母亲？他们要叫母亲来？阎明铮有一瞬的慌乱，但很快几近疯狂的感情迅速地再次包裹了她。  
……有人在拉着她，拽着她的两条手臂……滚开，她不清楚她有没有说出来，她挥出一只手臂甩开那个拉着她的人，似乎很重地打到了那人，那人吃痛地松开……但那人又拉住她了，以前所未有的严厉厉声叫她的名字……母亲？  
她暴怒的情绪蓦然地颓下来了。那男孩趁机又打到她一拳……他也被拉走了。母亲直接拉着她往家里走，甚至没有去管她的农具还在自家地里。阎明铮脑海中只有一片混沌。母亲……？她惹母亲生气了么？  
母亲带她回家，关上门。她一言不发，没有逼问也没有斥责。两人都是沉默。许久，母亲问她为什么这么做？她低着头，没有回答。当时是快要吃午饭的时候了，母亲很快转身去做饭了。她依照平常的习惯到母亲身边去帮母亲淘米。她看见母亲脸上有泪光闪烁着。母亲轻轻说，你这样，让我们丢了脸。  
傍晚快吃晚饭的时候，那家的母亲找上来了。她正在淘米。她看见母亲一个劲地赔礼道歉，塞给那女人一把钞票。她的鼻子酸涩着。  
晚些的时候，母亲叫她睡了。母亲将嘴唇涂成了朱红，走出了她们的家门。  
◎  
离她惹事过了好几个月的日子，母亲病了，不知是过度的劳累所致还是连绵的萧瑟秋雨致她受凉，或是二者兼而有之。母亲的额头烫得惊人。她们没多少钱了，母亲生病又导致她连农活都干不了了。况且阎明铮自己都不识去南京城里的路。  
因此她所能做的只是循着古法找些普通的清热解毒的草药熬药给母亲吃。  
母亲显得很昏沉。她的病相当严重。连续很多天了。每天阎明铮用手去感受她额头的温度都是烫得惊人。也许正因如此，母亲竟有了小孩子般的脾气，苦味的药汤根本不愿喝，嘴紧紧抿着。哪怕阎明铮费力扳开灌下去也会有很多从嘴角流溢出来，叫她有点哭笑不得。  
母亲开始会呢喃着什么，像是在做一场长梦。她吐出的词句多半混乱不清，令人难以辨别。但这时她还是会将耳朵附在母亲唇边倾听。母亲在想些什么呢，她猜测着。母亲究竟是个什么样的人，她的父亲是谁，母亲的家庭、父亲的家庭怎样，这些总被拿来当做谈资的东西，连她身为母亲的女儿都不知道。她不在意，却有很多其他人在意。  
……是过去吧。猛然间脑海中流窜出这样的想法，毫没有来头的。  
母亲哼叫着什么，她凑过去。母亲的吐字是难得的清晰。  
她是男孩就好了吧……她应该是个男孩儿才对……  
母亲的呢喃很快归为了低声的抽泣。她第一次见傲气的母亲这样哭，有难言的脆弱与无助。但她愣住了。  
水已经沸起来了，她将熬好的药水舀进碗里，端着走到母亲床边。母亲的嘴微张着，对于苦药也是难得地毫无抗拒之意。她第一次如此毫不费力给母亲喂下了药。她喂完药，洗碗，烧水，熬另一种药。她小心地往炉子里加着柴火，缓慢地蹲了下来。  
火燃起来了。她将脸埋在了膝盖中间。  
原来她是不该存在的一位啊。原来她不该是她。  
没有哭泣。她只是有点难过。但母亲一直对我很好啊。她安慰自己。……是这样。她只是有点难受。  
她将脸抬起来，平静地往炉子里继续加着柴火。  
过了几天后母亲从那鬼门关里出来了。很奇怪的，她们之间开始像是隔了层薄薄的纱幕，分明互相看得一清二楚，分明挨得那么那么近，却没有一个人打算去将这层纱幕扯下、撕掉。  
◆  
◆  
TBC  
[地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间。]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18年5月


	8. 掠影

[终有一天，文明会被大水冲垮，沧海会蜕化为桑田。]

[那时候，所有安息的人，都将回到你身边。]

[——在枯败之地。]

-0.Faded

  
<<< 万事万物，皆如一梦。

<<< 一切终将逝去。

  
1950。

深灰色的天幕死气沉沉。灰蒙蒙的云雾自码头一直漫到遥远的地平线，被淹没在层叠的居民楼和新建的市政厅之后。空气中弥漫着浓厚的鱼腥味和古怪的臭味——或许是被倾倒的垃圾，混合在一起极不好闻。早起的渔民驾小舟撒网，码头的搬运工在凌晨的冷意中冒着一身热气腾腾的汗。码头上穿纱质衣裳的夫人裹紧了她的外套。

豪华的船只在墨西哥湾靠岸，汽笛声镇刹天地。城镇仍是安静着的，一只体型硕大的老鼠飞快地穿过街道。

亚瑟·冯·蒙哥马利站在甲板上。垃圾与海鱼混合的古怪臭味熏得人头脑有些发昏。渔民操纵小船远离这里，舰艇的船舱缓缓打开。

  
1943。

日出的万丈金光洒在波涛汹涌的海面上。几乎是刹那间，翻涌的波涛归于平静，退潮时留在浅滩上的鱼挣扎着无力地甩尾蹦哒。瀑布自陡峭笔直的崖壁上流下汇入入海口，一声鹰啼惊刹天地，老鹰扬翅飞向远方。

海面粼粼泛着金光，一轮红日自海平面升起。海水至清，如同古老传说中通向圣地的捷径。暴雨后的潮湿空气向她扑面而来。

她手扶着栏杆一步一步地走下这搁浅的船，所过之处留下长长的断断续续的血迹。她赤脚踏上潮湿的沙滩，一手仍扶着船壁，回头看向亚瑟，血肉模糊的左脸狰狞可怖，空着的眼窝处源源不断地涌出鲜血，顺脸颊流入脖颈。她浑身都在涌出的血将她的白衬衫染得一片血红，早凝的血则显出褐色，斑斑驳驳。

“嘿，小亚瑟。”她喘着气，呼叫那个比她大三十余岁的孩子，“能帮我吹支曲子么。”

亚瑟动作缓慢地拎起手边的黄金长笛，姿态如同机械。他将身体倚到船舷的栏杆上，低头，语调不带颤抖地问：“哪首？”

“安灵曲。”她微笑，勾起血肉模糊的嘴角。她松开右手，踏出一步，然后，再踏出一步。腿上的伤口使她走路有些不稳，血顺小腿流下，渗入沙砾，砂砾的颜色稍变深了些。她赤脚一步步走向大海，朝阳已在海面上露出大半个身子，刺目的阳光使人睁不开眼。阳光朝向她，洒在她的黑发和肩膀上，她的身体沐浴在阳光下。阳光带来了些许的暖意，驱散凌晨的寒冷。恍惚间，似乎有天使自远方漫步而来。

她身后，传来古老而奇异的安灵曲曲调。

据说那些古老文明会在人的临终之际奏响安魂曲。据说那曲调能铺就通天之路。那些乐章早已散帙，不知去向。

她的脚接触到了海水，冰凉刺骨。她缓慢地继续往纵深走去，血液从她身上扩散到了水中，在她身边漾出血色的波纹。严重的失血使她意识昏沉，断续的曲调在她脑中荡漾。海水没过她的小腿、她的腰身和她的肩膀。阳光洒在她肩头，她仰头，仅剩的右眼直视着耀目的光芒。

她向前迈出一步，走向太阳。水淹没她的口鼻，血在扩散。阳光直射入她缓缓扩散的瞳孔，蓝得透彻的眸子逐渐失神。

天地清明。

黄金长笛同残破的曲调一并落下，海水涌上沙滩，海面波光粼粼。垂死的鱼挣扎着甩尾。

永生之人再一次见证了死去和新生。

1950。

两只同样冰凉的手交握。对方极大力度的摇晃和手上的油腻令他心生反感，嘴角温和有礼的笑却不曾消失。两撇短短的小胡子在新上任的市长的脸上颤抖，随他脸上的脂肪一并晃动。堆起的假笑将他的眼睛挤成了一条小缝。他身边那位瘦削的夫人也伸出她骨瘦如柴的手，她有着和丈夫一样弧度的假笑和冰凉的手，表情僵硬的她或许正为穿了一身轻薄的衣服而后悔。亚瑟的船已在码头处下锚，随市长一道来的一伙人将他簇拥着走向市政厅。

1934。

“合约就是这样，没有商量的余地。它已经是最为周全和让步的选择，我们不会接受继续的让步了。如果你愿意撕破脸，我们也乐意奉陪。”

“你该知道地中海和整个西欧的海上商路从来都属于我们。”

年轻的继承人将纸质文件放在面前的桌上，拍手，向后靠到沙发上，嘴角挂着恰到好处的冷冽微笑。男装短发的年轻姑娘到底还是太过强硬和毛躁——虽然她自以为已经做得很婉转。

亚瑟气定神闲地扫过一行行措辞公关的合约，不紧不慢地看完。显然它并没有对面那位谈判者说得那么公正，不过现阶段于他而言这恐怕是最好的选择了。他抽出钢笔，灌墨，在文件末页签上自己的全名，将大拇指按入印泥印上一个鲜红的指纹。另一方则早已签好了名，字迹隽秀。

她收下亚瑟签署了的那份文件，放入文件袋，当着亚瑟的面封好。然后，她即兴似的站起，以古代骑士的姿态，向那个仅有十几岁模样的孩子伸出手，笑容谦和，却掩不住唇角略微的睥睨：

“合作愉快，小船王。”

“小”字上特意拖长了语调。

亚瑟同样地起身，微扬起头直视那个比他高近一头的姑娘的眼睛，挂着同样温和有礼的微笑：

“合作愉快。”

他们都在对方的蓝眼睛里看见了自己的影子。很相像。

两只冰凉的手交握，如若无物。

1950。

市长和他的属下们滔滔不绝地谈论着假大空的宣言，亚瑟极有耐心地聆听，等待那份双方早已心知肚明的文件被拿出，等这位市长终于讲够了的时候。老实说那东西其实有些见不得光，因为它算得上是这个州私自的盈利——但谁在乎呢。

他们谈——准确地说是市长谈了有近一小时的时候，文件终于被呈出。他只草草瞥过，继而娴熟地签上自己的名字。市长秘书殷勤地为他们挨个添上咖啡，上等咖啡的香气在会客室中弥漫。

亚瑟将文件平缓地推向桌子那一头的市长。

1940。

“资助军方？”他问，将文件从桌子这一头推向那一头。

“不完全是。”她接过文件浏览和签字，言简意赅，长长的睫毛垂下遮盖了她眼中的情绪，“家园是我们的。”这话听起来像是爱国宣传。

某种意义上也曾是他的家园，亚瑟想。不过现在——是的，已经没什么意义了。船身有些颠簸，她重新推来的文件偏离了预定的方向，差点滑到桌下。他按住文件，接过查看，收好。

他抬头，微笑，道：

“合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”

他对上对方海一样深邃的眸子。

1950。

黎明已经破晓。文件的商讨、审议和签署并没有耗费太多时间，市长脸上同时堆着的谄笑和眼中漫出的不屑是他所习惯了的，他的外表显然不如一位老态龙钟的先生来得可靠——他也并不需要他们的相信或是敬畏。

他还要奔赴南美。走出市政厅时，这座城镇已经醒了，孩子、工人、妇女和老人都出现在街头，两个宿怨的男孩已经干起架来，堵在路口引起了人们的不满。市长的属下招呼着短暂地在街道中间分出一条路来，几个人正要把两个男孩架走，周围的其他孩子整齐划一地发出嘘声。于是他们就更难被分开了。

老人在被年轻人责骂；妇人敞怀喂乳；小伙子对着喜欢的姑娘思春；男孩们都已经鼻青脸肿；出葬的人家抬着棺材走向镇上唯一的教堂。

生老病死。

1943。

系在码头上的绳子已被解开一个结，船头已转向海湾出口。“嘿！”她气喘吁吁地呼叫，奔上前敲击船壁，仰头看向甲板上的亚瑟，“老小孩，载我一程？”

他无声地颔首，快步走下去带她上来。衣服早已被打湿，她一把把仍挂在眼窝旁边的眼珠扯下丢向海里，痛感袭来，一抹脸抹得满袖子血，她狰狞得像个怪物。他拉她上舷梯，满手是黏糊糊的液体，他知道那是什么。身后的人满身血腥。

远处，海水在暴雨中肆虐，掀起滔天大浪。本就不大的船只船身摇摇晃晃。突降的暴雨浇灭了大火，刺鼻的尘烟味在空气中弥漫，血腥气随水汽一道扩散。亚瑟满头满脸是水，金发被打湿，湿漉漉地贴在颊侧。

“去哪儿？”他轻声问。雨点击打夹板的声音几乎要把他的声音淹没。

她略喘着气，回答：

“安息之地。”

“好。”他说。

船只缓缓驶离港口。

1950。

码头上是嘈杂的人声，搬运工哼哧哼哧地喘着粗气。

1943。

身后传来爆炸的巨响，呻吟和呼救声都消失了。

继而，一切都在黑暗中归于虚无。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.Yesterday  
  
  
  
<<<有些路，只能一个人走。  
  
  
  
1936.

英国。伦敦。下午三十四十五分。

亚瑟站在殡仪馆门前，略微侧身弓腰，黑色的宽大衣裳垂挂在他胸前，精瘦的背脊上显出脊柱的轮廓。豆大的汗珠一滴滴自他额角流下，滴在前伸的手臂上。秋风渐寒，带来阵阵寒意。

他垂眸，掩住眼底的神情，礼节性的话语熟稔地自他口中吐出，不温不火的寒暄和道谢都恰到好处，嘴角礼节性微笑的弧度分毫不差。

他听见宾客的议论纷纷和他们衣摆带起的风声。缥缈的安魂曲若有若无地传入他耳际，雪白的花圈与炭黑的十字架的鲜明对比衬出肃穆，而宾客的小声祷告和议论纷纷正混杂在其中。

他们得知亚瑟·冯·蒙哥马利将成为新一任船王。

1936.

直布罗陀海峡。“美杜莎夫人”号。下午四十二十六分。

奥琛·斯贝特·瑟恩斯倚在船头的栏杆上。海风伴着鱼腥味向她吹来。她熟悉的味道。

被乌云遮掩一半的太阳在海面上投下点点光斑，轮船的轰鸣震耳欲聋，船顶冒出的蒸汽飞入云霄消失不见。她将短发拢到耳后，倾身向前凝视略显浑浊的海面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18年10月。


	9. 亚瑟&奥琛&利弗

“蒙哥马利先生真是……”她斟酌了一下措辞，“……年轻有为啊，难怪早就被老先生选做了继承人。”  
“瑟恩斯小姐也不遑多让。其实他更属意我的哥哥些，但他早就去了德国。”他倒也顺势恭维了一句，燕尾服下摆被海风吹起。  
那话在奥琛脑子里转了个弯，她才想起来这位亚瑟其实还有个哥哥……他父亲亲生的哥哥。她觉得所谓“身在德国”恐怕并不简单，但她不打算问出口。  
“……他不怎么想当继承人。他是学术那方面的料，但他不懂经商。”奥琛倚靠在船舷上仰头瞧着船顶烟囱那儿喷出的气流，鱼腥味与蒙哥马利的话一并传到她耳边。她斜乜了亚瑟一眼。她委实对这个小子感到好奇，但她不打算追问。她很理解秘密的存在。  
“上次见到他大概是五六年前吧。”她没听清他是否叹了口气。  
奥琛偏过头看他：“五六年前？”那时候你几岁啊？  
蒙哥马利没接话。于是她只默默凝视海平面，看着水波在月光下摇曳，阴云在头顶上慢慢聚集，气流盘旋着曳上天空。仿佛心里有根绷断的弦倏地被连上了。‘你看见精灵了没？’哥哥将睡梦中的她摇醒，指着漆黑一片的夜空比划，‘看见没？那里透出光。’她揉着惺忪的睡眼迷迷瞪瞪地瞧着云层，哥哥脸上近乎谵妄的神情令她不知所措。‘看啊。’他使劲摇着她的肩。  
那时候她几岁？五岁？七岁？  
“我的哥哥倒也一样。”她无法控制般地开口。若由哥哥来描摹那份光泽，那份月光洒落在金发上的光泽，会是怎样？他的笔触总是奇怪且狂乱，画面却总美得异乎寻常……只在那时候他才像是个她想象中的哥哥，“他在威尼斯进修绘画，他……”她试着斟酌措辞，却做不到，“……他什么都不管。”  
亚瑟转过脸来看着她。他没说话，也没做任何其他动作。那双和她的一样深邃的蓝眼睛静静地凝视着她。他略微仰着头。  
“……对不起，我的情绪有些激动了。”她意识到她话中的责备意味有多明显。她转过脸去。船尾处水花飞溅。一时间他们之间有一份尴尬的静默。  
“时候不早了。”蒙哥马利说，手上拿着黄金长笛……他是总带着它吗？“我想我要先行回房了。晚安，瑟恩斯小姐。”他鞠了一躬。  
海风轻柔地撩拨她的头发。他们都是有分寸的人，她想，有分寸得过了头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19年9月。


	10. 阎明铮

闭上你的眼睛，想象你的人物书房里的书架。列出书架上书的名称。  
◇阎明铮在阿兰星落图书馆的借阅书籍条目：  
心理学类（《梦的解析》）、神秘学研究（《古代巫术研究》《萨满教》《人类未解之谜》等）、大量历史文献（《历史》《古埃及编年史》《人类战争史》《世界通史》《古代文明研究》等等）、神话（《古兰经》《圣经》《般若波罗蜜心经》《埃达》等）、兵器研究（《兵器演变史》《居合道》等）、《基础医学常识》、《牛津大词典》、《九章算术》、时事报刊（《泰晤士报》、《朝日新闻》等）。  
-  
你的人物与他这辈子最厌恶的人狭路相逢,他的第一反应是什么？  
◇阎明铮：  
她根本认不出对方。  
她最厌恶乃至憎恨的人是那个开枪射入她母亲的脑袋的不知名日寇。她甚至不知道他样貌怎样、身高几何，甚至其实她根本不厌恶与憎恨他了。最初浓烈的仇恨几乎可称之为迅速地演变为了麻木。她恨他吗？毫无疑问是的。她恨的是他吗？当然不是。她只是将对“不公”与“罪恶”的恨意寄托在了他身上。她其实很容易偏激，犹以年幼时更是愤世嫉俗，但在她学习的八年里，她转而将心中的炽烈感情寄托在了“探寻一切的真相”的使命感与责任感上。  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19年10月


	11. 顾乡明&陆从今

顾乡明有个本人很难以启齿的外号，叫小月月。月是故乡明嘛月是故乡明，不知道哪个小机灵鬼率先喊出来的，中二酷哥顾乡明不肯接受，谁叫打谁。然后没过一礼拜他就屈服了，听见这名儿还会条件反射回头了。  
有一回走在路上顾乡明听见有人喊他，一回头“叫我？”看见俩不认识的小姑娘抬头看了他一眼，一低头继续笑，没过多久旁若无人地开始讲相声，其中一个拿着本小本子还开始打快板儿。  
-  
顾乡明怀疑陆从今爸妈是不是也是杜甫铁粉。  
“真不是。”陆从今咬着薯条含含糊糊地说，“他们看上的是毛主席那句而今迈步从头越。”  
“？那你咋不叫陆从头。”  
“？？多难听是吧，你动动奶子想想？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年1月。


	12. 奥琛&利弗&汐

利弗是个天生的艺术家。他面对画板时无比狂热。奥琛埋怨他也嫉妒他，不理解他也爱他。  
汐是个矮小的老太太，身躯佝偻，有着与子孙如出一辙的深蓝眼睛。她是真正为大事做出决定的人。  
只有汐会以她的中间名称呼奥琛。  
-  
只有汐以斯贝特称呼年轻的瑟恩斯小姐，这位老祖母、真正的主事人颇受奥琛依赖，尽管汐是那种会随时把小鹰抛下山崖的那种老鹰。

-  
奥琛·瑟恩斯，一个身高快一米八的女人，站直了比亚瑟高一个头，对比着看显得他比原本还矮。  
其实有时候奥琛会生出捏他的脸或揉他的头发的想法。小船王不太抗拒也不太高兴，只当是娇纵不懂事的小孩子玩闹。  
u1s1他大概比奥琛大了那么二三十岁。虽然看起来o里o气是个十足的弟弟。  
不过真要谈起正事，真要树立威信，将将多活几十年的小船王的气场，可是完全压得过她的。  
她自认为婉转，努力显得温吞，却根本上带着毛躁，始终掩盖不了自己特有的锋利。干脆，直白，自傲也有着资本，狂气也会在深夜中迷茫。  
事实上怨恨兄长，尽管其实并不讨厌成为继承人。  
剪短发没什么特殊的目的，就是单纯地为了方便。  
枪法还不错。  
偶尔把汐看做可依靠的港湾，但她知道汐是会随时把小鹰扔下山崖的那种老鹰。  
-  
奥琛一设其实是个金发蓝裙的小姑娘，蓬蓬的那种蓝裙，在坠落的模样，是听faded有感。其实是个单纯简单的甜腻腻青梅竹马设定。后来我也忘了发生了什么，现在她就成了黑发蓝眼的酷姐儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年1月、5月。


	13. 奥达沙&德尔塔诺斯

奥达沙不是凡世指引者，维克托才是。提前唤醒她的幻世宝藏的是德尔塔诺斯，他们的音乐老师，一个头发胡子乱蓬蓬的希腊人。他对艺术的狂热有目共睹，他眼睛里灼热的光时常使学生感到畏惧。别这样，可怜人。他低喃。他是唯一的明白人吗？绝不。他曾经是什么人？他不知道。不，他知道。他不知道那些东西是什么，他只知道他们置人于死地。  
看着我，可怜人。他的力道大得非同寻常，奥达沙挣脱不开，手腕上有了青紫的印子。气流在他们周身缠绕。试剂和药品翻倒，玻璃柜门成碎片落下。叮当叮当，哗啦哗啦。地震又开始了吗？轰——隆隆。他又说了句什么，奥达沙听不清。老师，老师，老师！她努力喊叫，她看见德尔塔诺斯眼睛翻白，像鱼肚子，像奶油泡泡。他的眼睛原本是什么颜色？蓝色？棕色？奥达沙只看见他的头发和胡子迅速褪为花白，皱纹以迅雷不及掩耳之势爬上他的脸庞。随即风暴停息，攥住她手腕的手松开，裹着白色长袍的身子软软地倒在地上，压碎了一地药瓶。  
旋即奥达沙手上升腾起莹白与碧绿交杂的光辉，藤蔓状地缠绕在她发青发紫的手腕上，她身躯迅速地透明，意识混混沌沌地穿梭于阿兰星落市医院与海拉的一场大梦之中。她又想起德尔塔诺斯翻白的眼睛，像鱼肚子，像奶油泡，又像血红而冰冷的冥河水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年1月。


	14. 阎明铮

阎明铮在安全区学会了很多东西。譬如如何找准机会抢夺别人的食物。譬如挤在人流中却不致摔倒。还有很多她说不上来的东西。她在某个旮旯找到半截断掉的刺刀，凹凸不平的切面上沾着棕褐色的污渍。她拿起来，前后端详了一下，然后用断刀砍断了自己的头发。粗粗厚厚扎着红头绳的麻花辫掉进粪泥和污水中，激起一阵小小的水花，脏水溅到了她的脚踝骨上。她动作不太小心，毛札札的断刀边缘在她手背上划出一道长口子，血流如注。她木然地用棉衣的长袖盖住手背，右手松开把断刀扔到脚边。过了两秒钟，她又嘴里倒抽着凉气俯下身，拿起那把断刀。她的血与某个不知名人士的血混在一处。  
那把刀没在她那儿过了夜。  
她后来穿着崭新的呢布材质校服站在讲台前，愣愣地站了好几分钟却什么话都没说出来。黄头发蓝眼睛的班主任便让她下去了，把她的座位指在一个满脸雀斑的女孩子旁边。那女孩冲她打了个招呼，她没回应。她其实什么都没在想。她在学校学过两年英文，或许她本该落落大方地介绍自己的名字和家乡，可她在一众黄头发棕头发蓝眼睛绿眼睛的包围里愣住了。她其实什么也没在想，没在想失落的故乡也没想死去的母亲，大脑像一片空白。她没听懂班主任老师说的任何一句话。她那口流利的英文落在了南京安全区，落在魏特琳小姐的蓝眼睛里了。她清晨被教堂里传出的唱诗惊醒，却恍惚以为是哪些拉贝先生和魏特琳小姐都没法救下的女人在尖叫和啐骂。宿舍楼下有口小池塘，池水清清亮亮的鱼影清晰可见，可她附身从窗口探出头去却看见母亲躺在里面，红艳艳的鲜血白花花的脑浆流了一地。她发出一声短促的尖叫惊醒了昏昏沉沉的室友。那是1937年的冬天，蜿蜒的秦淮河两岸是尸山血海是人间也是地狱，血流丝丝缕缕地晕进河水里，苍蝇嘤嘤嗡嗡地拍打着翅膀，高兴地飞下来享用它们的盛宴。  
后来她的头发又长长了编得了辫子了，她对着镜子一遍又一遍地把头发理顺，仔仔细细不漏分毫地为自己编辫子，她最后把红绸带在辫梢打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。她对着洗手间的镜子仔仔细细地审视自己的模样，眼眶里猝不及防地淌下两汪泪来。她发着愣瞪着镜子里的自己和滚滚淌下的热泪，终于绷不住木然的表情，抱着臂蹲坐在洗手间里无声地痛哭起来。瓷砖冰冰凉凉地贴着屁股，消毒水的气味伴着抽噎滚进鼻腔。她坐在那儿无声地哭，眼泪像是淌不完一般。她想哭得声嘶力竭哭得惊动所有人，可她最终蜷缩在洗手间的角落，被消毒水的气味包裹，一点声音都没发出来。  
你在哭什么啊，她问自己，你在哭什么啊？  
你还有什么能哭？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年1月。


	15. 阎明铮

阎明铮七年里第一次也是唯一一次想起她作过的恶。她在奔跑，是的，在奔跑。若非南京城的巷子弯弯绕绕她便已是刺刀下的亡魂。她期望自己是个身手敏捷灵活的小孩，但她事实上体能平平，五次失去平衡，三次差点绊倒，一次摔了个狗啃泥。她多幸运？她竟还没被追上，可身后脚步声踢踏。她撞见一个女人蜷缩在雨棚下面，浑身尘灰简直与棚屋融为一体。她毫不犹豫地踹了那女人一脚，然后跌跌撞撞地转过拐角，瞥见了金陵文理女子学院的校门。从身后传来一声尖利的啼哭。  
她推开那男孩，拔出手枪。保险栓拉开了吗？她不知道。手在颤抖。我那时不知道她怀里还有个婴儿。她扣动扳机，听见子弹带出啸啸风声。我只是想活下去。她苍白地为自己辩解。  
对不起。阎明铮最后嗫嚅着说。随即意识彻底沉入虚无。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年1月。


	16. 阎明铮

阎。他们叫她。Y ——an——Yan 。阎小姐。教导主任粗硬的黑胡子颤抖着，神色严肃刻板。这位同学？转过头，对上一双纯粹的眼。刚刚不小心撞到了你，不好意思啊。阎——帮我带份早饭行吗？我把笔记借给你抄。同桌小姑娘拉着她的袖子眨巴着大眼睛。好，她轻轻拍掉小姑娘的手，勾起一抹笑，面包上要抹黄油吗？  
东方人！那边的一小撮人低声说，语气里意味不明。会有那么一小群渣滓总是扒在教学楼的栏杆上，居高临下地吹着口哨，叫，嘿，那边那个黄皮佬！她平视着前方不紧不慢地走过，节奏半点未变。没人看见她眼睛里是否燃着火。图书馆要关门啦，小姐，胖墩墩的图书管理员轻轻拍她的肩，把她从朦朦胧胧的睡意中唤醒。她甩甩脑袋，站起身将桌上的书摆齐摞好，一边打着哈欠一边回应，嗯，我马——呵欠——马上就走，抬眼间看见窗外鲜红的火烧云淹没了半个天空，像燃烧的噩梦又像梦幻的天堂。  
学姐？阎学姐？绿眼睛的姑娘扯扯她斗篷的边角，急促地喘息，紧皱的眉头昭示着一切最终的到来。嗯，她拍掉小姑娘的手，勾起一抹笑，说，跟我来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年2月。


	17. 梁宣&梁连&左云琅

“大家好我带着说好的vlog来了。本来琅姐说她会帮我搞搞的，结果半小时前我老姐一个电话把她给叫走了（死目）。咱也不敢说咱也不敢问，所以可能这回你们能——诶＊＊（消音）——能拥有很多新的我的表情包了。”

-

——请问您如何看待您和您的经纪人目前盛传的绯闻？

“呃，有一说一，真的蛮好笑……呃，目前我是没有谈恋爱的想法的。然后呢我建议你们还是去问问我老姐？……我觉得其实她是我老姐专门安排来管着我的。”

-

“哈——哈——哈欠，姐——到了——”

——“嘘——”看见经纪人埋在老姐颈窝正在熟睡。

“恶。好。”

-

#一点点从大三角粉变成两位pljj的cp粉的感想#

-

有一天姐姐的经纪人百无聊赖，上了个微博，凭空一条首页推送cue到了自己，遂心情麻木地点进去，又心情麻木地点了出来。点进此人主页，哦，是比较狂热的姐姐x弟弟的经纪人和他自己x弟弟的cp粉。

放过我吧。心说，真的不用给我配平的。

不过有一说一那抠糖分析写得真好，如果不是自己的名字缩写看着太出戏，他都要信了他俩有一腿儿了。然而事实真的是冰清玉洁的社会主义兄弟情，是两个没有感情的堵柜门工具人的惺惺相惜。

-

——您认为自己对于姐姐是怎样的存在？

——“……工具人。”

-

——您认为自己对于弟弟是怎样的存在？

——“周扒皮。”

-

“操，气死我了，为什么你夸两句彩虹屁就能被搞cp搞得飞起，爷天天疯狂cue琅琅就被理解成和弟妹关系好？？？我有个锤锤弟妹，气死我了气死我了气死我了——”

-

梁宣的长相很御姐儿，带着股狂劲儿和凌厉，一双眼睛上挑，漂亮得能杀人。人是个快乐的霸道总裁（对熟人），无情的哈哈哈机器，进可A倒众人退可为软萌猫猫，是年下软T。

左云琅是个与外表严重不符的狼火，是周扒皮的平方，满嘴跑火车，脑筋急转弯小天才，大多时候体现出来的是被依赖的形象，然而是年上姐P。

-

想到一个很好笑的点：梁连和左云琅绝对是普遍被认为最Rio的cp，就算不是大势也绝对是绯闻中的大势是公认的Rio，毕竟相对于她的工作左云琅太越界了，尤其是梁宣明明暗暗展现的“关系好”。陌生人雾里看花觉得实属真爱小情侣，梁宣偶尔冲浪时看到大型吃飞醋，寻思着怎样才能让她们觉得她和左云琅才是真的。  
一有情绪了就要找梁连抱怨，巴拉巴拉十几条消息，中心思想就是：你妈的，为什么  
-

最开始，左云琅总是能注意到梁宣盯着她，盯得死死的，她当时脑子里的情况极其精彩，一想到梁宣的谜之霸道总裁范儿，她总觉得梁宣会突然叫她过去跟她说什么天凉王破，什么给你一百万离开我弟弟的狗血剧情。

然后她迎来了“我喜欢你”。

-

梁宣是那种在象牙塔里长大的姑娘，漂亮的外表、聪明的天分、和睦的家庭、优渥的条件，还有玛丽苏式的经历。她更从心所欲，更不会察言观色，更脆弱也更透明。

梁连比她敏感。他较之姐姐有更明确的目标和信心，性格也更腼腆。疯起来俩人不相上下，熟络后能笑得方圆百里下半生靠助听器生活；但分寸感更强，也更多疑。

左云琅十岁失怙，在那之前她的家庭算得上非常富裕;后来的日子倒也算过得去，家庭主妇母亲找了工作，父亲的朋友也有所帮扶。她天性相当内向敏感，而努力带给她坚韧，不幸教她去哭和去笑。她比梁宣大两岁半。

过得很开心，左云琅天天跟梁宣一起压榨梁连。说段子和讲情话都是一把好手（黄段子也是），然而永远扛不住梁宣的一记直球。

-

梁宣拥有太多老天赐予的礼物，她自小受荫护、被欣赏，于是她闲散，物欲清白，不太有冲劲。她并没有多少渴望达成的目标摆在前面等她去追，因为大部分所想要的都触手可及。无论表演、歌唱、学习还是任何技能，她往往都能轻松事半功倍。因此她身上鲜少有压力，她活得快快乐乐，最大的追求是随心而动。事实上现在的她也完全是这样的。

在同样的生长环境里，梁宣长成了软乎乎甜丝丝的棉花糖，梁连则成了颗剔透的水晶。他对所有情感都敏感，有极强的共情能力，人也活得极通透。梁宣快乐地混沌着，混沌得快乐，而梁宣则追求着很多。他想提升自己，想名满天下，想让自己的坚持有成果而不仅仅是被人看到，想让所热爱的全都发扬光大。他很少公开提到自己在这方面的想法，但每次提及都坚定而有力。

梁连像水晶，将光折射向四面八方，美得纯粹；左云琅则是黑色金属，有漂亮的金属光泽，能导电导热延展性也好。她适应性极强，交际能力也是。跑火车能力一流，办起事来又一丝不苟。从外貌到履历她都是那种不出挑的优秀，在各方面又是做得最棒的那个人。

相较于梁连，同样是有追求的人，她的追求就要接地气很多很多，她想住在市中心漂亮的房子里，养着一片自己喜欢的东西，拥有很多钱很多地很多小玩意。

（看起来最惨，但其实是最会调节气氛的人。是真的很会跑火车（？

-

梁宣和左云琅的相处模式特别容易让人站反攻受（？但事实上这只意味着她们在床上的常用体位而已，心理上她们总是互相cover。

其实左云琅也不是没有做过T，真的。

-

龚举是个卑微的社畜，大过年被迫相亲时都对着相亲对象的脸在那儿算钱，盘算着请哪家公关团队最划算。

-

虽然梁连是个很腼腆的人，但如果你和他混熟到了一定程度，他就也会变成一台冷酷无情的哈哈哈机器。

梁连的笑点szd非常清奇。经常除了他没有任何人能get到的那种，于是他就会笑得非常开心也非常尴尬。

-

左云琅满嘴跑火车的能力是天赋，真的。

-

左云琅比梁宣高1cm，不用电子仪器测压根测不出来的那种。

虽然梁宣嫌高跟鞋硌脚，但她还是不得不经常穿。

所以她们的身高差具体体现在鞋跟高度差上。

-

“别再问我那些东西是不是真的了，我是个假的行了吧？”

梁连DD的发言

-

之前梁连留学学音乐，凌晨两点挑灯夜战，就着室友响亮的鼾声强撑着眼皮赶ddl，写字时神志不清笔迹飘到天边外。凌晨三点半，眼瞅着空差不多填满了，心里过了一下明天的抽查内容，一边刷牙一边点开手机锁屏。默认锁屏页面上弹出来特关提示，哦，隔了十几个小时时差，是他老姐又和学姐出去玩了，兴奋地连发好几条九宫格。拍照技术怪糟糕的。他打着哈欠放大图片，认出来是去“那片”海滩玩了，大太阳，软乎乎湿漉漉的沙子，那俩属实是爱玩的小孩，在那儿堆城堡和护城河，虽然城堡堆得活像沙人。梁宣打着哈欠，在走回床上的路上挨个给老姐点了赞，刚躺倒在床上，就看见姐姐已经发过来一个熟悉的表情包敲他了。啊。梁连内心顿生“哔哔——哔哔哔哔哔哔”，没回话，愤而直接关机，把手机往床尾一扔，被子蒙上脑袋，倒头就睡。

有女朋友了不起啊。

-

左云琅这个学姐称谓真的是被梁宣攀了个九曲十八弯才终于攀上：因为左云琅考研准备去的学校是梁宣姑姑的母校。顺利攀上了，她就一口一个学姐叫得可欢。

假期里梁宣和梁连都瘫在家里，梁连正葛优瘫在沙发上心情平静地网上冲浪，梁宣突然开口：“我有暗恋对象啦。”

“哦。”梁连依然心情平静，“不过有一说一，你这种人压根就用不着暗恋吧。”

梁宣充耳不闻，继续美滋滋地说：“是女孩子。”

“哦。”梁连心情平静地耐心等待着加载，“不过那位是弯的吗？你别是暗恋直女吧，那未免惨过头了些。”

“不知道。她没恋爱经历也不清楚自己性向。”梁宣往后一倒在床上瘫成大字，“啊他妈的，我可以的！”

“哦。”梁连的心情不平静了，因为家里的网卡了，“所以你是暗恋谁啊？”

“学姐。”

“学姐？哪个学姐……哦，我知道了。”

网页终于刷新出来了，梁连大为欣慰。

“……不是，等等，我没记错的话你俩才认识一周半？？？亲爱的你真的要冷静？？？”

“我很冷静OK？一见钟情你懂吗，一见钟情！”

“？上上个礼拜你不还在吐槽狗血言情剧的憨批编剧只会搞一见钟情？你当时是不是说一见钟情都是假的来着？”

“好，那就是见色起意！”

“？你，不是，这，”冲浪少年感到了迷惑，冲浪少年无fuck说了，“，你爱咋咋吧，我祝你暗恋成功。”

后来冲浪少年为他开过光的嘴感到无比的后悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年3-4月。


	18. 姜/程

这是很奇怪的一种感受不是吗？他们认识已经小十年了，又是两个公认的小帅哥，要弯早该弯了。他们都各自有过几任女友，互相也当过追人时的参谋。他并非觉得自己就是个钢铁直男，但这实在太奇怪了不是吗？他们亲密到坦诚相待甚至有过几次互帮互助，他们对于彼此都是相当特殊的相互信任的朋友，但也真的只是朋友，很特别但也不至于特别唯一的朋友，他没有蠢到干出将纠缠不清的暗恋心事给自己洗脑成感天动地直男友情的事。他们的相处向来如鱼得水，谈天说地时总是观点相合，无论谈及未来与梦想还是烟灰和垃圾分类的鸡毛蒜皮他们总是一致的，好得像连体婴却又是实打实的一对筷子兄弟，没人藏着不见光的感情。否则他们的相处不可能那样全是愉快。可这件事情就是很奇怪，一个寻常的夜晚一个寻常的宵夜局，雾霾依然不见好，烟味酒味依然刺鼻，一人手里半瓶酒，抽完的烟扔进垃圾桶，手上拎着个打包袋，两个有志无出路近而立之年仍尚未成家的青年像往常一样走在大马路上。天上没有月亮也没有星星只有厚重的雾霾，没有月光下的诗和远方和隐晦情话，而是两个憨批青年在有一搭没一搭地抱怨垃圾分类的定时投放政策简直是与天理相悖。他转头去看，好兄弟的脸逆着光，橘黄色的路灯灯光给他侧脸描了边。他很清醒，清醒地知道那张长得不差的脸上黑眼圈有多重痘痘爆了几颗，也清醒地设想着下一秒这位的狗嘴里又要吐出什么骚话来了——可给他猜对了。俩人一阵傻笑，加起来没有三岁。刚入冬，冷风飕飕地吹，一个特别平常的夜晚，平常到没有太多东西可以被用来描述。但他也同样清醒地意识到自己动心了。

这事真特别奇怪。

-  
有暗恋成分在的话作为朋友的相处就不可能全是纯粹的愉快和舒适了，肯定会有患得患失、小心地试探、刻意的躲避和暗自悄悄上头。  
-  
他后来觉得这档奇怪的事好像也没什么大影响。他们都不是特别需要别人照顾的人，不太需要被关心，经年累月里互相渗透，动作和反应常常相似得令人诧异。接梗张口就来，互为saomate，打游戏时和聊天时都可以一口一个宝贝儿漫天飞着么么哒和爱你做油腻男青年。互相分享生活里有意义和无意义的事早就成了日常，从ddl迫在眉睫到夜里上厕所脚趾磕到墙，从老子他妈的终于有灵感了急转直下到我操菜烧糊了，刚骂完傻逼队友转头乱嚎爷有新老婆了。看见了会回应一下，不回应倒也无妨。  
同在一个城市但俩人并不太有聚的机会，也不需要有太多聚的机会。他现在觉得他之前可能还是高估暗恋好朋友的痛苦了，毕竟他不患得患失也不常脑热上头，过得依然很安心，相处模式也没发生什么变化。他还是想不通自己跟兄弟做了那么多年兄弟突然有一天就想把他睡了，但他不打算深究什么的。他寻思着反正正是感情空窗期，就这样挺好，也说不准哪天他又遇上喜欢的，或兄弟又交了女友，也或者他们奇妙地在一起了，他倒都不是很在乎，就觉得都挺好。  
好吧，一些小小的变化还是有的。刚领了工资，来约他喝酒了，他叮嘱完一句【你外套扣子扣上】，才意识到哪里不太对。果不其然收获一句【？宁跟我妈学的马】，这人冬天爱敞怀，冷风呼呼地往进灌都撑着面子，结果就是年年冬天雷打不动地患上感冒咳嗽，还一天天作息混乱地工作和娱乐。他油腻地说了句【宝贝儿～妈～妈～爱～你～】发了语音过去，得来一句【草】和熟悉的表情包。  
【[语音消息]我给你带点橘子】  
【真有橘子给你，真挺甜的】  
他又问约哪儿，对面让他定。他们聚一般都在他家那边，现今他的脑内GPS已经摸排清楚那儿店面几家、各是什么口味了。他仰着脑袋想了两分钟，给报了个店名，说这家味道不错还不咋贵。

-  
程继彬并不是在那一刻突兀地动了心，他只是在这个无比寻常的时刻恍然间意识到：啊，原来我爱他。

那是恒远绵长的浪漫秘密，他在冬夜的马路牙子上福至心灵，从很难割舍对方的、纠缠的情感中剥离出来自己不曾意识到的另一种情，仅此而已。然而与此同时，开口则是一件很难很难、甚至不在他考虑范畴内的事情，他从最开始就打算让这份心无疾而终。他觉得这样才都挺好，毕竟他们本身对对方就已足够重要，关系如何转变也不会更改这一点，就像无论多久没有联系他们也依然互相接梗接得飞起。事实上他们对于彼此确实不是特别唯一，不是没有对方生活就会怎样，不至于其意义无可替代，但他们又都对彼此足够特殊。  
-  
【宁清醒一点啊彬哥，虽然长得很像但两个器官也不能都用来装排泄物啊】

操，一边叫哥一边说祖安语录，宁这与调情有什么分别。程继彬靠在床上仰着头单手一个一个字母地打字，按下发送，【宁也要清醒一点啊，宁看看宁这打的是啥啊】。

行吧，你清醒一点，日常油腻罢辽。

姜学良比程继彬大半年，但他一般都会叫哥，这个“哥”有几分认可地位的意思，老早以前开始叫的，后来慢慢地叫他哥的人就少了又多了，只不过后来也叫他哥的，往往也就没有姜学良叫彬哥时半带戏谑的那分意思了。姜学良不大喜欢喊熟人全名，要么叫昵称要么叫外号。他这人对待“熟人”和“非熟人”的划分简直像东非大裂谷，基本不带一点缓冲似的，展露的性格几乎天壤之别。他不太擅长交际，但其实也挺擅长，只是往往不亲热，都很到位但不特殊。事实上，要获取姜学良裂谷那边的心倒是真的不难。他太容易多管闲事、太喜欢自己揽担子，常常揣着明白却还是要做。跟他熬夜一个样，他甚至能数出自己这种作息会导致的可能结果，但他还是熬，日常欧洲作息。他常常表现得比同龄人成熟，但少年心气也明白得很。

程继彬不然，程继彬的不擅交际是真的不擅交际，小时候被要求去跟亲戚家小孩认识一下都会尴尬得手脚蜷缩，当然现在这毛病改了挺多，不至于连搭讪都会犯尴尬癌了。人际交往中特不主动一人，但要和他熟起来和他做朋友都特别轻松，他也不像姜学良一样心里有裂谷，过渡段很模糊，表面上看属实是端水之王。他和姜学良默契，和他互飙骚话互相接梗，清楚与对方交往的距离感，而事实上他也完全可以与刚认识一个月的朋友建立这种关系。他连喊人都不太习惯，从没有过隔着老远喊别人的经历，最喜欢的称呼是“你”，偶尔cue到时即使熟稔于外号也必叫全名。程继彬本质上文青兮兮一男的，发现在称呼乃至相处上他俩都没有多少特殊之处时还很好笑地失落了一会儿。后来他想到他们之间的互相安慰。他真的不会安慰人，连安慰的话都说不出口，在网上还能哔哔赖赖说几句干瘪的话到了现实里是真的什么都不会说。但其实姜学良焦虑时最不需要的就是安慰话，他挺享受他们待在一起难得安静，然后程继彬用肢体语言和无声的小心翼翼抚慰他。而程继彬最喜欢跟他竹筒倒豆子地发泄情绪，说起话时老是颠三倒四，做惯了树洞的姜学良总能施以耐心去开导。在这方面他们是互补的、是最为舒适的。他小小地为此雀跃了一下，然后觉得自己也挺好笑。诶，我思维可真跳。刚我在寻思啥？算了，没必要。他仰躺在床上打了个哈欠，用一只手慢慢地、一个个字母地打字：【说起来 那橘子还真挺好吃的】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年4-5月。


	19. 阎明铮

1.你的人物童年时常做什么游戏？ 

猜拳，她享受那种抱有希望的未知。 

追逐，她喜欢掌握和主导、却也不必忧心的感觉。 

2.你的人物为了消遣会去做什么？ 

阅读。那未必是消遣，而可能是更严峻的任务，但无论如何，她都会尝试因此而拥有“消遣”的感觉。 

3.你的人物这一年来首次遇到一个好天。ta会做什么呢？   
  
去阳光底下坐一会儿。远眺，看书，或仅仅是发呆，凝视绿叶与繁花。 

4.你的人物正在享受着一次远离喧嚣的户外活动，一场暴风雨突然来袭。ta身边还有包括孩子在内的很多人，而附近也没有任何建筑物。她要怎么做？   
  
用斗篷盖住脑袋跑。兴许会提醒一下身边的小孩当心地滑。报以淡淡的微笑。 

5.一名医生告诉你的人物，ta受到了致命伤并且生存希望渺茫。ta会怎么面对这样的情形呢？   
  
她笑了：“本就如此。” 

6.你的人物在荒郊野外。一条蛇咬了ta，而ta可以肯定这是条毒蛇。ta该怎么办？

根据印象中的野外求生知识为自己简单包扎消毒，随后尽自己所能地杀死那条毒蛇。“当然，在那之前，我会设法呼叫或进行联络。” 

7.你的人物对于变老这个问题怎么看？ 

“那便老去吧。兴许我能活到那时候呢？兴许我还能亲眼看见我的故乡站起来。” 

8.你的人物如何看待生老病死的自然规律？ 

“可有的人甚至没来得及经受他们。” 

9.你的人物通常吃什么样的食物？ta是个素食主义者么？ta喜欢吃肉么？ta是喜欢亲自下厨、下馆子或是吃方便食品？ 

家乡菜很喜欢，但很难吃到。通常就是食堂，给什么吃什么。她不介意。；不是；一般吧，非常饥饿的情况除外；方便食品。会做饭，但味道并不很好，毕竟厨艺承自她的母亲。 

10.你的人物的身体状况如何？ 

亚健康，因为经常熬夜、失眠或因梦境而睡眠及浅。有PTSD。 

11.你的人物很容易陷入无聊的状态么？ta会怎么应对这种状态的？ 

不。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19&20年。


	20. 尤拉&尤卡

尤拉是贝斯手。她音感极好，可她唱歌跑调。

尤卡：？你好神奇。

尤拉唱歌跑调，但是尤卡喜欢唱歌，唱歌也很好听。

尤拉：我的唱歌技能点一定都点给你了——

尤卡：害，我跑步的技能点也一定都点给你了。

尤拉，一个八百米跑两分半的女人安慰她：没事啦，你跑得也没有很差。

尤卡：？

淦，好虚伪。  
-  
尤拉和尤卡是假的塑料姐妹，奥达沙和伊卡洛娃才是真的塑料姐妹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.2


	21. 阎&艾

艾娅尔她晕车晕船晕飞机。因此后来阎明铮问她如何来到这里时她是真的答不上来。前一天晚上她还在帐篷里睡觉，再醒来时便是在一辆大卡车里了，她刚抬眼观察了下四周，一口酸水便涌上来，随即哇地一声就吐在了司机身上。

等等，那个司机你认识吗？什么模样？

应该是黑衣服？脸不记得了。我吐得头晕目眩，吐完了就是饿，还直犯恶心，饿着饿着就睡着了，再醒来就被推到飞机上去了。

阎明铮皱眉头，问，飞机上是什么人？

……嗯，似乎是群小孩子？这蹊跷的东西！我旁边最开始还坐了个小孩，结果我又吐了——艾娅尔的面部抽搐了两下——他就坐远了。空姐给了我一个袋子让我吐在里面。鬼知道我后来是怎么睡着的……嘶，这是不是也不太对劲？

阎明铮运笔如飞，一边问，那个卡车司机呢？上飞机了吗？

我印象中没有。艾娅尔把玩她的小刀。我那时好几次前倾身子呕吐，还被刀鞘顶到肚子了，那滋味，比得上脚趾撞到桌角。

这时候你该为这庆幸啦，阎明铮合上笔记本，你入学已经第三年啦。

走，去食堂吧，去得早才能贿赂到小点心，去晚了就抢光了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.2


	22. 瓦兰卡

瓦兰卡九岁的时候母亲被烧死，她们的房子也是。那天她在草甸上摘了一捧野花要送给母亲，分别是紫色的二月兰、黄色的迎春花、白色的蒲公英、粉色的喇叭花和一簇蓝色的小花。母亲叫她认自己的名字，Hyacinth，母亲在门前的泥地上用树枝一笔一划地写，是风信子的意思。风信子是什么？一种花，一簇一簇的。母亲幽绿的眼看着她，眼底漾满温柔。瓦兰卡的眼睛是蓝色的，和她的父亲一样。

可母亲从来不叫她的名字。我的小女巫呀，她唤道。

要是我的水晶球还在就好了。唉，可惜我已经没有那些古书了。母亲时不时如此感叹。那那些东西哪儿去了？她问。

我把水晶球摔碎了，古书留给了我的妹妹，她前两年不慎被魔火烧死了。我把它们都丢掉了，然后和你的父亲结了婚。他是个养猪户。她只是这样说，没有笑也没有哭。

她站在草甸上看见天边燃着熊熊大火。她们的木栅栏倒下了。她养的花烧死了。十字架就搭建在屋后，有人在朝那上面泼油。

她站在那儿，怀抱着野花，没有再动了。火焰从母亲的衣角爬上母亲的发梢，她在风中听见母亲在叫她的名字，混杂在浓重的黑烟之中飘远。

Hyacinth.

-

有很长那么一段时间里安吉尔婆婆以为瓦兰卡是个小哑巴。她在森林的边缘看见这个满身烟灰的姑娘无目的地乱走，便去询问她。家在何处？来干什么？有父母吗？小姑娘一律报以摇头。她看着小姑娘身上的灰，猜想可能是大户人家跑出来的哑巴女佣。她的独子远走高飞五六年都不曾归家，她便收养了女孩。

瓦兰卡，她给她取名，因为问不出小姑娘的名字。这是我小女儿的名字，安吉尔婆婆一边洗她的衣服一边说，她六岁的时候从山崖上滚下去，摔断了脖子。

她的衣服洗干净晾好后被还给了她。那上面的烟灰是是她徒劳地在灰烬中翻找自己的布偶熊和母亲的圆形耳坠时沾上的。

后来突然有一天瓦兰卡在帮厨的时候开口叫了一声，婆婆。安吉尔婆婆的神色惊讶又惊喜。她把这当做一个节日，当晚高高兴兴地做了一顿大餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.2


	23. 阎明铮

其实阎明铮死的时候不是很悲伤也不是很后悔，她只是有一点点歉疚，想着自己伤害过的人无法被她补偿了，帮助过自己的人也无法被回报了，那群孩子们也只能自己走下去了。但这挺好的，她不后悔。她想到她可以见到母亲了。她想到那个被她伤害过的女人和她的孩子。她想到拉贝先生和魏特琳小姐。她想到故土，想到蜿蜒的河流和连绵的群山，想到草坡上的蒲公英和田地里的稻草人，想到米香，想到古庙，想到糖人儿和泥娃娃，想到母亲的红嫁衣和她穿针引线的手，想到蔚蓝的天和一望无垠的平原，想到母亲浅笑的酒窝，和她眼里的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.2


	24. Someone

她温言细语，她步伐轻悄，她笑，她蹙眉，她撩拨鬓发，她牵动衣角。可她垂眉抬眼间全无出水芙蓉式的娇羞，而是饱蘸浓墨绘就的一卷丹青，是石碑篆刻的瘦金笔法，是枝头寒梅浸饱风雪，是常青松柏挂冰累累。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.3


	25. Families

奥达沙很会照顾小孩子，埃德塔对弟弟脾气很臭；尤拉被嫌弃着又被需要着，奥琛对兄长一腔愤懑却无从发泄；塔米特受家族中所有人荫庇，却无知无觉；姚孟宠着小妹妹同时不客气地“锻炼”弟弟；克里斯托兄弟姐妹太多，甚至都没有认全名字；罗德里克长期崇敬他的NAZI表哥表姐们，奥雷里托则始终懵懂地接受姐姐无条件的爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.4


	26. Angel

贫民窟里的圣母兼具主教与死神的两重身份。她用她坑洼不平的飞镖和锈迹斑斑的手枪将“受洗”的人们送去极乐。人们在她诵经时叫她撒旦，却在将死之时诚心实意地唤她玛利亚。而她是Angel，一个在这里普遍得不能再普遍的名字，是Angel，也是angel。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.4


	27. 阎&艾

艾娅尔只比阎明铮小上不到半年，但只比奥达沙大一届。她上学晚。艾娅尔在牧区长大，不会讲中文。大多数她与阎明铮交谈的时候是不带称呼的，或者叫，阎，像她所有的老师和同学一样。很偶尔的时候她会叫她学姐，这称呼从奥达沙嘴里说出来和从艾娅尔嘴里说出来的感觉是不一样的。小学妹口中的学姐喊得真心实意，带着一点陌生的拘谨和真情实感的、诚恳的敬意，小狼女的“学姐”则是调笑意味的，很戏谑也很调侃，狭长的狼眼带着笑地盯着阎明铮，直到她也露出一点笑意来。和艾娅尔的相处永远是让阎明铮最放松的，她身上没有那种有意无意被塑造出的和她的隔阂感，爽利又促狭，提供的猜测总能打开她的思路。她与艾娅尔之间引导者与被引导者的感觉最弱，她为艾娅尔指明方向，而艾娅尔永远能将她从泥沼中拉出来。

只有艾娅尔会记得她的生日并给她送礼物，尽管她的礼物往往只是请她两根火腿肠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.5


	28. 艾娅尔

艾娅尔有双狼眼，长眼圆瞳，眼白多眼黑少，眼尾斜斜地向上挑几乎直飞入鬓。笑起来时眼睛眯成一条缝，弯弯笑眼里透出狐狸式的狡黠和犬的温驯。但那双狼的眼睛又是极有威慑力的，被它死死盯着时会有被当成志在必得的猎物的恐慌。她认真起来时咬着笔头抿着唇，眼中炯炯，好似冬日饥谨的饿狼。

她同狼一样有卓越的夜间视力和对运动物体的敏感，眼睛在黑暗中会闪烁绿幽幽的光。她是个好脾气的人，性格里有犬的温驯，却也从不缺乏狼的狠厉与耐性。她是天生的战士，体能极佳，犹以耐力为最。刀法是小时候由父亲手把手教授的，随身携带的小刀也大可被她玩出花来，连手枪都能无师自通地摆弄两下。

据她的记忆，她部落里几乎有一半的人都同她一样有一双狼的眼睛。不识路也不识字，她几乎笃定她现在完全找不到她那定期迁徙的、生养所在地部落了。

有对很尖的虎牙。她说当初被开着卡车的陌生男人带走时咬了他手臂一口——咬出血了，当时他正开车，被她搞得一个猛地急转弯，结果她刚松开嘴就一把吐在了他身上。

英文口语尚可，但阅读文献对她而言仍是一件很头痛的事。自言自语时用蒙语。慌张、匆忙或一时难以用英文表达自己的意思时，仍会下意识地冒出母语。而今连阎明铮都已经会说几句简单的蒙语了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.5


	29. 维&奥

我得脑几个维&奥相处片段来唤起我对他们关系的热忱

譬如那个经典的，维克托狼狈地在雨中在花坛里搜寻他的大卫之星，罗德里克在楼上看热闹地看他狼狈模样，小NAZI们吹着口哨嘲笑他。奥达沙吃完午饭从食堂走出来，撑着伞，手里拎着一袋面包。她远远地就看到了小NAZI们，她不喜欢他们。她对维克托有几面之缘，认得他是邻班的学生，而他永远佩戴着的大卫之星明确地昭示着他的种族——因此这事不意外。她是个惯会权衡利弊、惯常高高挂起的人。她不是小NAZI们明晃晃的欺凌对象，但刚入学那会儿阿道夫一度喜欢顺走她的文具、拉扯她的头发、往她宿舍门缝里塞恐吓信。——幼稚鬼。她不予理会，阿道夫也很快正式成了小NAZI们的一员，开始跟着罗德里克厮混。现在他正在吹口哨，探身出去观猴似的看着维克托跪伏在草丛里搜寻。奥达沙走过去，看着他，校服衬衫软趴趴的浸饱了水，勾勒出脊骨的形状。他偏头看了她一眼，深色眼睛嵌在深眼窝里，薄唇紧抿。她的脚步只略微顿了一下，随即继续平缓地、迅速地撑着伞走向宿舍。

维&奥其实是有姐弟感的，奥达沙是长女，也天然是领导者。相对于同样常常担任“领导者”的罗德里克，维克托要好“管教”得多。奥达沙对维克托始终是有疏离感的，但无论从性格还是内心的偏向而言，和维克托搭档处理问题绝对远比与罗德里克一道舒适得多。阎明铮是奥达沙真正意义上的引导者，但她总是给予建议而不是做出决定；罗德里克会选择抛出质疑；艾娅尔喜欢提出假设；维克托则通常更喜欢进行判定而非具体的评价。真正的决定者常常是她。

阎明铮对于威胁和“管教”罗德里克很有一套。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.5


	30. 维&奥

窸窸窣窣。窸窸窣窣。

“好黑。”维克托轻声说。

“确实。”她用气声说，把手里的手电筒举得更高了些。维克托把手里的那截灯管左右晃了晃，还是很黑，窸窸窣窣、窸窸窣窣，不知道是老鼠还是蜈蚣。脚下有水声，手边扶着的墙壁粗糙又粘腻，前方奥达沙手里的手电筒打出一个黯淡的光斑。

“真的好黑，这太烦人了。”奥达沙咕哝着，“我们是不是走了太久直路了……前面不会有转弯或者台阶吧？摔倒可太糟糕了。”

她黯淡的轮廓突然停了下来，一只手摸索过来握了一下他手中的灯管，灯管显得又暗了些，手电筒无意间照到一个残破的蛛网。她很快松手，说：“你需要拉着我的袖子吗？”

维克托慢慢地摸索着伸手过去。好黑。墙壁好黏。他碰到了奥达沙温热的左手，然后拽住了她呢质外套卷起的袖口。

奥达沙吁了口气，晃了晃手电筒，转过身继续往前走。窸窸窣窣、窸窸窣窣。

Notes in 2020.8：

噢，之前摸过这段。维&奥。诚如我今日所说，维克托有依赖感。他是个脆弱又阴郁乖僻、竭力冒出刺来做抵御但实际上又相当渴望温暖的男孩。他们的感情尚不深厚，因此奥达沙只能予他以保护感而不能给他以爱，他微妙的感情是依赖感的寄托和吊桥效应，以及小心翼翼的触碰。而更可怜的是，这是份虚幻的、一触即碎的依赖感，因奥达沙乃至阎明铮也不过还是孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.5


	31. Tips

一个小tip：阎明铮之于奥达沙的意义是无可替换的重要，而阎明铮与艾娅尔是否相识相知并不会影响她们最后的结局  
-

一个奇妙的外貌tip：艾娅尔穿的不是黑丝。是秋裤。  
-  
tip：HP分院的话，维克托和奥达沙是獾，艾娅尔是狮，阎明铮是鹰，罗德里克是蛇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.5


	32. 艾娅尔

终于定下来的艾娅尔外貌设定

→

高马尾，没刘海

鹅蛋脸，有酒窝

最大特点：狼眼、虎牙

毛线开衫

呢质格子短裙

黑色秋裤（？）

短布靴

毛绒袜套

腰带上贴身别着的小刀

大腿上挂着的系口小袋子（通常用来装糖和小零食，非常时候也可以用来装子弹和药物）

裙边口袋里装着凹凸不平的磨刀石和小弹弓，偶尔会用它们搞恶作剧或悄悄惩罚一下“那帮小孩”，然后骂骂咧咧地好半天才把它找回来——磨刀石是小时候父亲送的，现在因为各种原因只有最初的四分之三大了，还坑坑洼洼

发夹被磨得挺尖，导致自己好几次被蹭破皮（“我后悔了。危急时刻哪里想得到这种东西啊！”）

口袋里经常临时塞着糖纸、水笔、橡皮、多用书签等

备有护膝护腕护手等，被乱糟糟地塞在宿舍的床底下

细节以后描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.6


	33. 莉莉丝

她用树枝在松软的土地上划刻她的名字，两个长长的l，笔画末端翘起一个小小的弯折。笔画是断断续续的，小蚂蚁在浅浅的划痕里绕着圈爬行，“Li-li-th.”她慢慢地、一个个音节地吐出她的名字。莉莉丝。莉莉丝。可高月俯着身子仔细看那划痕，觉得它更像是一个“Lolita”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.6


	34. 赵骊

她转过头来，眼里透着天真的悲怆。

“我找不到她了，”她说，神色像小女孩找不到洋娃娃，“你看见她了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	35. 赵骊

赵骊的爸爸死掉了。他死在出差途中，赵骊都想不起来最后一次见他是什么样子的。那时候她还在睡懒觉，迷迷瞪瞪地听见他招呼说自己走了，闭着眼推走了他掖被子的手。妈妈去处理程序，急慌慌走了一天半才回来。她一个人在家，像往常一样。甚至更痛快，她熬夜到凌晨三点半，比往常晚了五个多小时睡觉，又直睡到下午才起床。当晚十一点妈妈回来了，疲惫得要死。她只问了赵骊“晚饭吃了吗？吃的什么？”得到答复后便兀自去洗漱了，没有如常催女儿睡觉。晚上赵骊缩在被窝里插着耳机玩手机，听见一墙之隔传来哭声，就摘下了一边耳机。妈妈的哭声不大，抽抽噎噎断断续续的。她左耳里是劲爆的英文摇滚乐，右耳是妈妈微弱的哭声，手机上的页面停了好久没有翻动，过高的屏幕亮度刺得她眼睛发酸。哭声渐小下去直到没有后，她才又插上那边耳机。

后来她跟着妈妈参加了很多酒局。她像往常一样，吃得不多、绷着脸色、自顾自玩手机看书，可所有人——爸爸的朋友、妈妈的朋友、他们朋友带着的小孩子——统统都用探寻的眼神刺她，刺得发痒。

几个得了小道消息的同学云里雾里地试探着安慰她，被妈妈叮嘱过的班主任悄悄找她谈了话，老师上课时总是格外地关照她。而爸爸去世一个月以来，她甚至没有哭过。这很奇怪。她和爸爸平常说话挺少，她总是和父母各做各的，但她的家庭是圆满而正常的，她的父母爱她，她也爱着他们——尽管她算得上娇生惯养，极少主动做出感恩的表示。

爸爸管她管得比妈妈严，妈妈不会严格地收手机、严格地要求她做家务。因此最初一个月于她几乎称得上感到爽，她也总是更期待爸爸出差，她的日子几乎就好像只是爸爸出了差。爸爸下班一般比妈妈早，厨艺也远比妈妈好，由此妈妈总是更倾向于点外卖。一个月里，她已把周边三公里内的店面吃遍了，麦当劳、肯德基和必胜客也已分别吃了不下三次。赵骊开始想念红烧牛肉浇头的米粉和羊肉臊子的莜面。她有一天放学路过路边摆的摊子，看见有个老太太在卖海鲜，筐子里青色的虾蹦起来，把水甩到她裤脚上。噢，她想起来，到了虾上市的季节了。

夜里她肚子饿得咕咕叫，悄悄爬下床钻到厨房，打开冰箱翻来翻去，只找到几个大苹果。她拿了一个开始啃，凉得要死，手和牙齿都颇受其害。好想吃油爆虾，她想。往年这个时候，我已经过上天天吃完一盘油爆虾的日子了。爸爸很会做，而妈妈一直不会。

赵骊的爸爸下葬已经整一月了。这天晚上她第一次为他哭泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	36. 维克托

如果我不是在脑嗨au的维对奥单箭头的话，维克托对奥达沙其实是一种比较微妙的感情，与其说像暗恋不如说更像是母亲的代餐（奥达沙面对阎时会变得更脆弱。但她其实很A，气场非常强，非常有决断力。）。维克托的母亲其实与奥达沙的相似之处很少，他的母亲是那种比较传统的女人，温柔细腻，善于持家，深爱自己的丈夫和孩子，宗教信仰非常虔诚。她被带走了，而事先将维克托藏了起来。维克托当时差一点就要在门缝后惊呼出声了，只差一点，而眼泪在不自知地流淌，当时他九岁生日刚过八天。父亲回来时看见他蜷缩在房间角落里哭，而只在桌上找到一张逮捕令，知道自己和儿子很快也会被捕。父亲联络朋友秘密送他们离开德国。他们昼夜兼程。维克托曾蜷在脏臭的马厩里过夜。曾在运瓜车上在寒风瑟瑟中窝在父亲怀中数星星。曾在轮渡底层蹒跚者捉老鼠。他曾偷窃。曾一拳揍肿打劫者的脸，然后被揍得浑身青紫。曾在星光下用干哑的嗓音唱歌，唱祷诗，母亲总在睡前唱给他听。当他们到达英国时几乎已身无分文。他们过了一整个月的流浪、乞讨、做杂活的生活，直到最终租下一个小窝棚。当草叶上第一次结霜的时候，父亲生病了。正是在那时，一只神秘的黑猫衔着他的录取通知书来到了他们面前。

“你去上学。”父亲说。

“我不去！”他几乎在吼。

父亲没有尝试劝他。父亲只是看着他，面色是潮红的，嘴唇青紫。他又哭了，自母亲被带走后的第一次。然后他去了。

事实上奥达沙对他相当于是一种“依赖感”的实体化。奥达沙是一对弟妹的姐姐，是家里的长女，因此阎说服人时总会用巧妙的方式（或以言辞，或以枪支），而她教训时总会更像是长辈教训小孩子，带着种让人无可辩驳的理直气壮。她大部分时候的言辞和表现都像他的母亲一样温和，事实上却有他的父亲的那种坚如磐石的、不可动摇的力量。但她温和又坚定、脆弱却又不可动摇。

维克托是个脆弱又阴郁乖僻、竭力冒出刺来做抵御但实际上又相当渴望温暖的男孩。他们的感情尚不深厚，因此奥达沙只能予他以保护感而不能给他以爱，他微妙的感情是依赖感的寄托和吊桥效应，以及小心翼翼的触碰。而更可怜的是，这是份虚幻的、一触即碎的依赖感，因奥达沙乃至阎明铮也不过还是孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8  
> 好吧，在运瓜车上过夜这一点来源于《小姨多鹤》  
> 改设定了，之前是美国（淦）


	37. 罗&阎&艾

罗德里克举起手，用食指指向自己的太阳穴：“怎么，你想给我这儿来一发吗？”他摇摇欲坠。

阎嗤笑一声，摇摇头。她拆下弹夹，数了数子弹的个数，又装好枪：“这没意义。”

“还能活吗？”她看向赛斯巴纳。“……能。”骨折了。阎隔空甩过来一小瓶碘酒：“消下毒。”

阎又转向艾娅尔，刚好对上小狼女的视线，她正坐在角落，气喘吁吁、满面尘灰。“我还好。”她抢在阎发问前回答。一点都不好。她撑住墙面想站起来，失败了。艾娅尔仰面靠在墙上，头昏脑胀：“我没受伤……只有一点擦伤，问题不大，我只是……”

“你太累了。”她透支了。阎抿唇，左手按着右手裹着的纱布，胸膛缓慢地起伏了一轮。

——“所以我们已经彻底失去有特殊能力的伙伴了？”艾娅尔眯起眼。

“恐怕只能靠腿脚、手枪，”她苦笑，指指自己的脑袋，“和这里了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	38. Angel

贫民窟的圣母小姐得承认，她的名字听起来像该属于哪个脱衣舞娘。好吧，确实，在近来来到这里的那个破破烂烂的杂剧团里，说不定还真有好几个Angel。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	39. 在山之巅

众所周知（不是），我是个算得上有洁癖的罗赫玩家，哈赫卢赫等拆家无感不吃，德赫雷区。去年的此时我就已经意识到，我的维克托&奥达沙的感觉太哈赫了，太战友情太姐弟感了，而我更是从始至终都没打算真正搞感情线（包括我觉着他俩官配时），他俩互动就挺好的，微妙的陌生疏离感与试探的安全距离，彼此观测，眉头紧锁。阎明铮之于奥达沙是可仰望和依靠的人，罗德里克则是她尽力拉远距离的、都从不主动互相冒犯的对象。阎明铮对待维克托的态度远比对待奥达沙严厉，她在探寻过维克托的世界宝藏、盘问过事宜后便差不多是把他安排给了奥达沙带着。对待罗德则更严厉，她曾多次持着枪和他谈判、带着艾娅尔一并威胁——他太不安分。阎明铮与艾娅尔彼此视作伙伴，但阎明铮太过固执于独自承担未知风险，而艾娅尔往往有能力也有自信独自行动——正是这样的特点让她俩最终送了命。阎明铮是军师也是真正掌控所有的人，在这一方面艾娅尔往往能打绝妙的辅助，给出新点子。正像很多次她在崩溃边缘拉住了阎明铮一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.5


	40. 奥达沙

母亲抚摸她脸庞的手。有些粗糙，指节处有茧子。母亲的袖口是黑的，工作服上沾满线头，斑驳的色块染在灰色面料上。母亲的身上有机油的味道。母亲做的菜总是很容易糊，厨房简直是她的历劫地。母亲叫她，奥达什卡，油爆声噼里啪啦，快去给你妹妹换尿布！

父亲的工作服上总是一身矿粉，他一进家门就就脱下工作服，把工作服和头顶的矿灯挂上衣架。那身衣服便扑倏倏掉下灰尘矿粉落到地板上，于是奥达沙会就着橘黄色的灯光把它们扫走。父亲不常清洗他的工作服，“没必要。”他说，也坚决不让孩子们碰他那身脏得看不出原本颜色的衣服。父亲常常比母亲早归，但也常常一下矿井好几天不回家。——那么他到家的第一件事就会是要痛痛快快洗个澡。父亲做的菜比母亲的好吃，但他不常下厨。

他喜欢把小女儿举到空中摇晃，但伊卡洛娃很少如他所愿地咯咯发笑，而只是张着嘴，瞪大淡蓝色的眼睛四下环顾。亚历山大更经常向母亲抱怨和孩子们玩闹时的剐蹭、向母亲谈论花开与叶落，但他很喜欢扒在父亲厚实的肩上，把下巴搁在父亲的肩膀上。哎，父亲耸耸肩驱使他离开自己的肩头，你想告诉我什么，萨沙？噢，没什么。于是亚历山大扁扁嘴，识趣地离开。

父亲喜欢看着奥达沙写作业，往往这时候母亲正在油灯下给孩子们的衣服打补丁——尤其是亚历山大的，他太爱玩闹——母亲见父亲来了便准要训斥他两句，差使他去修柜子、去补墙角。噢，噢，我会去的，我会去的，马上就去，你等我一会儿，父亲总是这么回答。你快点去，这两天又在闹老鼠了。别打扰奥达什卡写作业！母亲又必然要这样说。

父亲看着她写卷子，指着她第一笔落下写下的一串字问是她的名字吗？奥达沙答是。奥达沙。奥达什卡。他说了一遍，又说了一遍。于是父亲认真地、安静地在她身后又站了一会儿，砸吧着嘴，手上比比划划，直到最后终于笑起来露出了一个得意的神色，拍拍宽大的手掌，吹着口哨去干母亲的差使去了。他心情好时嘴里总是哼着小调，间或会有几句没头没脑的歌词。他迈着大步去找厨房角落里的老鼠洞了，快活地唱。

哦——彼得、彼得、彼得洛夫娜——奥达什卡、萨沙——噢，伊卡洛娃、奥达沙——[em]e400231[/em]

矿坑里的老彼得，哎，没有钱买伏特加——嗯，很隐蔽啊——哦哦哦、哦哦哦——[em]e400231[/em]

嘶！我讨厌老鼠——怎么回事？

——我恨老鼠！

奥达沙后来在门板上看见了小刻刀刻的一行歪歪扭扭的符号，她恼火地想要看出是哪个小鬼的恶作剧，努力辨认半天后才最终看出原来是自己的名字。她的字迹向来称不上工整，父亲的照葫芦画瓢更是让它整个地成了一行鬼画符。她的全名被他错误地断开了，她啼笑皆非。除了他自己的姓，她的父亲直到那时唯一会写的字只有她的名。

*奥达什卡、萨沙：奥达沙和亚历山大的昵称

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.5


	41. 在山之巅

虽然但是一个感言：搞憨批同人的角度的话，阎&艾很适合带崽文学（）最他妈好玩的是崽会是奥达维克托罗德

阎&奥的话艾娅尔就轮到经典的助攻型工具人闺蜜了（也可能是吃醋/误解工具人，在这方面维克托起相同作用），艾&奥可以是狗血操作：两个les喜欢上了同一个直女，最后他们搞在一起了（草）

罗德&维克托就很德哈（……）对我来说可以但没必要。罗德&阎/罗德&奥本质是同一个模式，该模式中奥达沙属于弱化版。维&阎感觉上比较像炭治郎和蝴蝶忍那种（。）

艾娅尔&男孩子本质依然是那俩的姐姐带小崽子模式，是更暴力但内在冲突更弱化的那种

阎&艾其实比较像能德（）奥&阎，如我曾说，闪临闪类型，比闪临闪弱化但比云中书强化。艾&奥可以是情敌变情人模式/云中剑那种

事实上不论我在瞎几把搞还是认真搞，男孩子，永远是圈层外的半个工具人（草）  
-  
这么一想，我oc不愧是我oc，拉cp都能完美满足我的个人喜好（草）  
阎&艾经典默契partner，阎&奥引导/不自觉的沦陷，艾&奥情敌变情人/惺惺相惜最终走到一起，维&阎姐弟模式仰慕，维&奥虽然同龄但其实更姐弟也更是经典模式cp，罗&奥小心翼翼地试探/刻意保持的距离，罗&维真·有仇和不懂事，罗&阎小心思蠢蠢欲动却被强行制服，艾&罗从一开始互相就没正眼相看，艾&维以好奇的探究为开始。爷脑完嘞，爷爽到嘞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.6


	42. 阎&艾

艾娅尔皱眉头。“你——阎，”她抱着臂，抬高下颌，嘴角紧紧抿起。她深深地、深深地吸了口气。  
阎明铮盯着她，左手摁着右手虎口处的酒精纱布，那上面晕出鲜艳的红，袖口处则已成为干枯的棕色。她也轻轻叹了口气，眉毛下撇露出无奈的神色。  
她们沉默了好几秒。  
“——学姐。”她的口气和姿态突然软下来了，低下脑袋吁了口气。这个称呼她不常叫，阎明铮惊奇地挑了下眉，奥达沙也仰起头看她。她垂着脑袋，右脚开始慢吞吞地踢动脚下的一块石子。  
“对不起。”阎明铮柔声说。艾娅尔抬头盯住她漆黑的眼睛，又很快地低下头去，再次叹气。  
然后她放下抱着的双臂，用下颌向阎明铮示意。于是阎明铮开了口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.6


	43. 阎&艾/阎&奥

艾娅尔比阎明铮高5cm左右。她们不常拥抱，但每次拥抱总是艾娅尔先提出请求或张开双臂。阎明铮会略微低头抿唇笑一下，然后走过去拥抱她。她们间的拥抱总是很轻，像蜻蜓点水一样轻巧，再很迅速地分开。彼此的鬓发与脖颈相互磨蹭，但她们从不将脑袋搭在对方肩膀上，也从不让身体紧密贴合。阎明铮拍拍艾娅尔的肩，艾娅尔会抚摩阎明铮的后背。  
阎明铮也比奥达沙高五厘米左右。她会给予拥抱以示安抚，但也只是轻轻地、轻轻地圈住奥达沙的手臂。奥达沙把脑袋埋在她肩头，直到她自己主动推开。维克托死后她扑上去拥抱阎明铮，把阎明铮撞得重心不稳了一下。阎明铮垂着头愣在那里，好一会儿才反应过来，安抚性地拍打她的后背。她原以为会迎来肩头上的潮湿，但是没有。奥达沙片刻后便一如往常地主动推开了她。  
-  
脑过一段阎&奥间带有性暗示的梦境……但讲实话，即使在我骑墙了我的oc百合三角之前，阎&奥也是货真价实粗单箭头。阎&艾友达以上、有独特意义，但就一直到死的设定而言，她们尚没有爱情，尽管其实般配，也不乏小暧昧。  
总结：阎明铮，其实你可真是个没有心的女人。  
好吧。真爱是家国、理想和母亲。  
-  
关于拥抱的方式，一点点我如此构建的原因：  
阎明铮对奥达沙是有姐姐心态的。她最初视她为必须拉拢的学妹，也天然地对她抱着怜惜之心。性格和经历的原因，她淡薄，不抗拒肢体接触也不会主动施加肢体接触。她们的拥抱对阎来说很多时候有那种“I cover you”的感觉，她的拍打总是安抚性的，会以包围姿态圈住她。但对奥达沙而言，她其实并不特别以阎明铮为依靠。在她的角度她更多想给阎以抚慰，但说到底她是还没有触碰到阎的内心、撬开她的心门的——阎的坦诚是单方面的坦诚。她的安抚信号不曾被阎接收到。  
艾娅尔与阎总是并肩而立的，尽管有身高差但其实并不会体现出保护感。她们互补但其实相似多于互补。她们间从没营造过疏离感，但也都维持着彼此的安全距离，艾娅尔会拉她从沼泽中爬出来，但她不会去拽住下坠的她，而仅仅是伸出手，等待和接住她。她们经常互相让步，小妥协、小一致几乎可以瞬间在一个眼神的交流中达成。她们同等固执同等逞强，固执起来却总是无声无息地争吵和最终的婉转妥协。艾娅尔是表现得主动的人，她在这方面向来很有仪式感。她们给彼此传递的信号永远是交互的、相似的。“保重。”“好。你也是。”她们拥抱得蜻蜓点水并非有人抗拒一个全身心贴合的拥抱，仅仅是在她们看来不需要，她们也惯常地彼此陪伴又独来独往。在奥达沙眼里她们是相当暧昧的，那体现于不必言说便迅速反应过来的默契、简短实用不拖泥带水的嘱托、产生不满时几个眼神便迅速达成的一致，以及彼此厮磨的鬓发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.6


	44. 阎&奥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个早就有构想但一直没好好写的场景

阎没回应。奥达沙附身凑过去。她垂着脑袋，纤长的手指在书页上一动不动。噢，她睡着了。  
她的睫毛好长。  
恍惚的一瞬间，奥达沙想亲吻她颤动的眼睫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.6


	45. 维&奥

嗐我脑了个au。其实吧，如果维克托和奥达沙在现背相识多年，相处模式就不会是那种努力拉进关系但始终疏离&微妙的吊桥效应了。他们会更开朗、更自然、更多地发笑。最初的吊桥效应使他们更微妙，但熟稔一如所有好友。  
非au的话：他们并不互相了解。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.7


	46. 阎&艾

最近的occp爱好：维→奥→阎&艾  
阎&艾是让我很奇怪地觉得哪怕再rio再交心看起来再暧昧互相之间再亲密再真挚有多少占有欲都不会成为爱情的那种，即使无论多少人这么认为互相多么亲密都依然不是爱情却难以比拟的亲密关系，会被这个cp设定下的奥达沙羡慕而不嫉妒的、无可替代的关系，能慰藉对方，安慰、拥抱、并肩，但不会有亲吻，不会做爱，不会是爱情。  
就……也很奇怪。虽然我对阎&艾也真情实感但我很难想象她们是恋人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.7


	47. 阎&奥

“为什么乌鸦喜欢写字台？”

阎抬头看着她。在阎面前这样说太卖弄和暗示了，她意识到。

阎低头轻笑了一下，然后再次抬头，摇了摇头：

“因为天鹅不爱梳妆镜。”

-  
虽然我脑嗨搞阎奥和阎艾，但其实无论如何阎都很lonely……就像那条代餐一样，她对小狼女是“她什么都不懂我却指望她救我”，她对小学妹则是“我会帮助你拯救所有我无能为力的一切”。奥达是明确单箭头的，但她的不回应并不基于她是不是直女……而是她根本不会想要有爱情。  
-  
奥达沙→阎明铮  
“我想做眷鸟。我想做拥抱你的海。我想拂去你脸上的泪痕。我想让你剥下硬壳。我想参与你的全部人生。我想拥抱你。我想吻你的睫毛。吻你的唇。”  
“而你是被注目的陨星，是消逝的风。”  
-  
奥达对阎更多地有种天真的本能的迷恋。她想撬开她的心，但她做不到。她只能吻到风也只爱着风。而阎是裹满尘灰的下坠，是大地本真的女儿。她自始至终都是孤独的。她被痛苦绑得太深。她来过。  
-  
“我无望的爱，我年少的迷恋，我曾亲眼见过的一场坠落。”奥达唯一存活if线

-  
奥达沙自始至终无法触碰到阎的心……她的努力是徒劳的。阎是沉眠的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	48. 在山之巅AU

好吧，狗血又酸爽的脑内小电影情景：  
夜晚，围着篝火，阎坐在帐篷前，奥达沙在理东西。维克托手上没有动作，偏头注目奥达沙，镜头扫给奥达沙手上动作和侧脸分别的特写，持续到她装配完，然后维克托转头，低头开始摆弄自己手上的。奥达沙扭过脸来看了维克托两秒，随后一低头一抬头，看向就着火光看书的阎。艾娅尔回来了，放下手上的柴火，阎仰头与她交谈，听不清在说什么，镜头是维奥两人，奥达沙一直凝视，维克托抬眼一瞥后就再次低头。随后奥达沙也撇开视线，开始翻包。艾娅尔离开，阎再次继续看书。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	49. 阎明铮

我真的很想让阎主动去给予拥抱，全身心贴合的拥抱，脑袋埋在肩膀里，嘴角勾起笑，连眼睛都弯成月牙，幸福得让人心碎。我想让她真心实意地笑，没有任何负担地。我想让她全身心地拥有甜蜜的恋爱，满身冒着粉红泡泡。我想让她幸福。但作为她的亲妈，理智告诉我：她不会的。她没有办法。她做不到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	50. 维克托

但凡我脑嗨的时候不是在搞比较轻松除了白学一无所有的au，我就得承认维克托其实是个阴郁又乖僻、离群索居、不善表达、暴躁易怒但不善化解的小男孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	51. 罗&阎&艾

很cool，当阎&艾威胁罗德里克的时候。  
“当然，你也可以选择不加入。但你得知道那对你没什么好处。”阎抱着臂。  
“还有什么吗？”罗德语调漫不经心。  
“这个。”枪口抵在他额前。罗德里克错愕抬眼，看见是艾娅尔，她在此过程中第一次出声。她的手按在扳机上，“保险栓拉开了。有弹药。”  
罗德里克眨了一下眼，一手托住枪管，把枪口向上抬了抬。  
吧嗒。  
子弹从他头顶掠过，击穿了墙壁。药瓶哗啦啦落下。  
他抿了抿唇，面色更加苍白了。“还有什么吗？”声音几乎不在颤抖。  
“这个。”阎向他晃了晃自己手中那把。“我知道你们不缺，但你现在孤身一人。”  
罗德里克的视线在她们二人身上来回巡梭。然后他托起枪管，小心地把它移开。  
“好。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	52. 在山之巅AU

在我除了白学一无所有的au里，阎奥是会一起约着去书店和图书馆的，安静地自己看书。维奥是会约在麦当劳一起肝毕设论文，结果为数据和题目吵起来令路人频频侧目的。而阎艾事实上很少一起出去，她们都很少娱乐。有时她们会在图书馆商议，这往往是阎的决定；而有时去练枪，由艾娅尔带着她。大多数时候他们线上交流。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.8


	53. 维&奥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在山之巅au

之前写过，除了白学一无所有的au里维克托和奥达沙会在麦当劳约着肝论文。他们都有早到习惯，而奥达沙总是更早。她会在路上买两杯冰奶茶，再在麦当劳点两份巧克力圣代和两大杯可乐，然后在拎着奶茶端起托盘时回头看见维克托推开店门进来。他们挑到一个靠窗的座位，很快地分好了各自的冷饮，然后从包里掏出笔记本电脑。他会在接过奶茶时心念微动，然后先很快地吃完圣代。但是一旦他开始沉入学术，便真的只有学术了——他们两人都是，除非在回应询问时注意到，然后维克托提醒：你的圣代要化了。奥达沙感叹一声：噢。然后开始吃，慢吞吞地、一边继续干正事一边吃化了些的圣代，于是到最后圣代化了一半，成了黏糊糊的一团奶昔。图书馆其实会是个更好的选择的，但他们的列举和讨论都太频繁了——会打扰别人的，他们一致认为。甚至即使在麦当劳，有时也会观点互不相让以致不自觉地不断提高声音，最后引来频频侧目——这很尴尬。从下午待到晚上，他们的晚饭也往往一并在这儿解决。他们的散场时间一般是晚上八点多，尽管不曾刻意互相提醒，但奥达沙会在回去宿舍或家里后给他发消息报平安。她曾说有一回在朋友的派对上她不得不提醒几乎每个人这一点，也讲到过伊卡洛娃小时候一次差点被人贩子拐走的经历。他们在回程的路上各自都会满脑子是各种事项——唯一一项小小的令维克托在意的事务也只会是奥达沙每次自己带来的东西：冰奶茶、新买的简约书签或者随手抓的一大把糖——她把糖从口袋里掏出来温柔狡黠的模样总显得像在逗小孩：毕竟她有一对弟妹。对他们而言，这总是一项令人舒适的活动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.9


	54. 阎&奥

姐姐。她叫她，不是叫学姐。  
你哭了。  
阎眨了眨眼。她眼眶干涩。奥达沙温柔地拭去她脸上的一抹浮灰。没有泪痕。  
可我哭了。  
阎意识到。  
她想起来自己已经很久、很久没有哭过了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年9月。


	55. 阎明铮

阎无私吗？  
不。她不无私。她处处都是私心。她的私心太多，由此才显得无私。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20年9月。


	56. 罗&阎

“啧。”罗德里克咂嘴，很轻地咕哝了一声，“黄皮佬。”  
阎转身得比他以为的还快得多。  
罗德里克悚了一下，但还是举起手将手指拂过了眼角——一个吊起眼角拉成斜眼的动作，轻得几乎看不出其意味。  
阎从喉腔里嗤了一声：“你平时怎么称呼我们就怎么办，我倒不会为了这个给你来一枪——小纳粹。”  
罗德里克快速地眨了眨眼。“我很荣幸。”挑衅意味却又似乎真心地。阎转过身去。罗德里克又开始在身上摸索利器。他舔了舔嘴唇，似乎准备开口，又像只是做什么口型。却又飞快地眨眼，金色的睫毛颤动，发梢落下一块浮尘，闭上了嘴快步跟上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.10


	57. 无名氏

有一回王家的驾辇经过我们村子。阿恙跑过来找我时我正在舂黍，她气喘吁吁的，跟我说，王家的人来了。王家？我有点疑惑，村长的老婆姓王，她有可爱的笑和小小的酒窝。我还没捋顺思绪，阿恙就已经把我拽跑了。诶，快该吃饭了啊——我喊着，被她拽跑了，舂棒被带得滚到了地上，上面还连带着麸皮。小猫阿栗轻巧地从房顶上跃下来，伸出舌头舔舐舂棒。

阿恙拉我跑到村头时村里人已跪了一片，那大马拉的驾辇已到了尚寡妇的屋子那边。我头一次见大马，长长细细的蹄子，鬃毛随风摆动，额上有颗四芒星；马车的帐子是蓝色的，顶上挂着蓝底的旗。我不识字，我想那该是“燕”。我扬着头看呆了。阿恙扯着我的胳膊把我往下拉。干嘛——，我很恼火。直到我意识到那驾辇已绕到了村头，才慌慌忙忙地跪下，膝盖磕到碎石上，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

车子停下了。蓝色的帘子被一双小手掀开来。于是我看见一个小姑娘，眼睛大而圆，橘棕头发被精巧地梳成两根辫子，扎着红头绳，我想她不会比阿恙的妹妹大多少。可她肤白得令人羡慕，圆润的颊是养尊处优的标志。

我扫了一圈跪着的人群，阿恙的妹妹阿瑜不在，兴许她被小花猫阿栗给拐走了。阿瑜是公认最漂亮可爱的小姑娘，倘若她也是王室的公主，只会比这个小丫头更美，我不无愤懑地想。阿恙局促地低头，一手仍拉着我的胳膊，另一手在摆弄乱蓬蓬扎成一捆的头发。于是我打定主意下回要找来红布条为阿恙绑个和那个小公主一样漂亮的辫子。我脸红了。

一只手招呼马夫停了车辇。然后我看见大红金边的裙角，一个服饰妍丽的女人提着裙角小心地下来了，她乌黑的发髻上插了根金簪子，低头笼着袖子。大家都紧紧盯住了她那只宽宽的、绣满金丝的袖子，盼望那是显贵夫人好心赏赐的银钱而非增税的旨意。忽然又一只小手掀开了帘子，是那个小姑娘探出了脑袋。母后，她唤，声音脆生生的，和阿恙的声音一样好听。我又悄悄瞥阿恙，她正紧紧盯着那对王族母女。

女人侧过头去，对女儿露出一个微笑，她的唇红得像血，而面孔却过于苍白。小姑娘又凑在她耳边说了些什么。女人转过身，对我们开口。她说自己今日出行本不为赈济，故轻装简行而没有带上黍米，仅能赠予一些钱财，而之后会再命人来分发黍米。她话音未落底下便已谢声一片，乃至村长那姓王的老婆早已率先磕起了头。王族的小姑娘仍掀着帘子探着头看我们，唇角勾着微笑，双眼弯成月牙。

她的母亲神色却并没显得轻松多少，过分苍白的脸色衬着她过于艳丽的红唇，眉宇间洇满哀愁。在她身后，红澄澄的夕阳兜着余晖跌到了远处荒地的地平线上。

王族女孩在笑。尚寡妇在笑。阿恙也在笑，她看向我，扯了扯我的胳膊。于是我也笑了。

就在燕国的太阳跌落的地方，十五的满月正缓缓爬上天际。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.10.11


	58. 阿恙

阿恙这个名字，一听就知道是怎么来的对吧？她刚出生那阵就闹病，瘦得细巴巴一条，一口奶都喝不进去，那会儿她阿爹都已经开始给她挑木头打棺材了……可她后来还是挺过来了，奇得很，于是乳名就叫了阿恙。后来她三五岁时也闹病，昏昏沉沉地发烧，病得没力气哭。那会儿我姥姥、我娘、阿恙的阿爹阿娘都不叫我去看她，我闹不清为什么，就直哭，哭的上气不接下气。没办法，阿娘就把我带到阿恙他们家去，指着她的屋子说，阿恙在那儿呢。他们还是不叫我进去，我就继续哭，我嗓门可大，但阿恙嗓子哑了，应不了。我就以为是她和我闹了矛盾，我摸不着头脑，只哭，直到最后和她一样地哑了嗓子，我阿娘还在连声和阿恙的爹娘道着歉。这些事都是我后来听他们讲的了，我比阿恙小半年，阿恙出生闹病那会儿我还在娘胎呢，三五岁的事也早忘了个干净。

阿恙姓梁，她妹妹叫阿瑜，那个，意思是玉的瑜，你是个会写字做文章的，对吧？那你把她们的名字写下来好不好？梁恙，梁瑜。

我没有笔。我原本带着的书简都要么丢要么卖了，对不起。

那就算了。但你记住她们的名字行吗？梁恙，梁瑜。你还要问我的名字，是不是？我是无名氏。我原也是有乳名的，阿恙喜欢叫我的乳名，阿瑜只叫我“蚂蚱”。可是我还是个逃役，这名字当然还是不能说。读书人，我不是不信任你，但是这世道你知道的。所以只当我是个无名氏罢。我只会和你说那些死掉的人的名字，死掉的人需要被记住。

你和，阿恙，是一对恋人？

不是。（沉默）不是。

我走的那天我俩道别得还没有小时候过家家时来得动情，我们小时候总要哇哇地哭，抱在一起谁都扯不开。我去服役修长城那会儿她只站在村口看我，只跟我说，你姥姥——就是我姥姥，我会帮你照顾着的。她太累了。那会儿阿瑜还被亭长缠着，她的阿娘在生病，他阿爹上次去山里猎狐时踩进自己的陷阱陷进去，受伤了。她太累了。我也要走了。我当时想，她不哭，我也该哭一哭的。可我眼睛干得要死，一滴泪也流不出来，我知道我不能再给她添担子。当时在村口送我的只有她一个了，其他服役的那些我的老伙伴早就走了……我待会儿给你讲他们，讲他们，我现在只讲阿恙和阿瑜。我阿娘之前去市镇上买鸡蛋，被蛮人劫了，奸了，最后给杀了，我也只剩姥姥了，不多久又去服役了。姥姥原是极硬朗的人，也一下子倒了……我们缺粮，阿恙家也缺，阿恙根本没法怎样照顾我姥姥的，她连自家人都还顾不过来呢。我后来回来，尚大娘说，我走后没几天，我姥姥自己走了，大半夜地走了，没再回来。我料她必是自己坦坦然走的。

我后来逃了役，这很明显吧？我分明离开还没到一年。可我回来时，姥姥没了，阿恙的爹娘早没了，阿瑜被带走了，阿恙也没了。

（沉默）

怎么了？阿恙……

阿恙没了。阿恙没了，可我知道阿瑜被那亭长带去做妾了，我就去找那亭长，那会儿那亭长早就也跑了，这世道不太平啊……我就继续找，找得很苦……我……

我去找阿瑜，其实是在找阿恙。但我知道，我但凡真的找到了阿瑜，必是会和她搭了伙的……阿瑜也不是阿恙的替代，她俩一点都不一样……

从小就是，从小就不一样。阿瑜比阿恙小三四岁，长得比阿恙好看很多，她眼睛最漂亮，又大又圆，水汪汪的。阿恙是小大人，带着我和阿瑜仿佛是带着一对弟妹，她蹙眉头往往意味着她真的发火了，而阿恙的眼睛总像口井。你望不到底。

我找阿瑜，险些饿死在邯郸城外……亏得一位贵人，我会跟你讲他……你猜我最后在哪儿找见阿瑜的？定陶，旧齐国的地界……已经离我们的老家那么那么远了……

我能找到她是多大的机缘巧合啊……那鸨母，那鸨母还没出旧齐就给我遇上了，我赶过去那会儿他们还没撤军。那会儿城已经关门了，他们不叫我进去，我行贿赂才进了城。那会儿城里百姓也都不出门，知道马上要打仗了，连大道上都空荡荡一片。我走在路上想起来，阿恙必是觉得阿瑜被亭长带着好说歹说算多了个庇护，阿瑜肯定想姐姐只是待在村子里多少也安稳，可……可……

那亭长逃难路上，把阿瑜给卖了；阿瑜跟着做工、卖身，一路逃到定陶城……鸨母在那儿又卖了她，换了袋沉甸甸的铜钱。秦军军法也严，那群买下她的兵也只能躲躲藏藏地去找她、她躲躲藏藏地活。军营我近不了，惶惶然在道上徘徊，瞅见门面里空荡荡的一片又淌下泪来。然后我兀听见有人叫我名字，一下子转过身去，是阿瑜，是阿瑜啊。她从不叫我名字的，她只因我小时蹦得高叫我蚂蚱……我那会儿脑子纷纷一片，先是想到是阿瑜，又想，阿恙才会叫我乳名，再接着就瞅见阿瑜的脸了……多瘦啊！脸颊瘪进颧骨里了……阿瑜是公认最漂亮的姑娘……

阿瑜揽住我的肩，说我变得太瘦了……你不是服役去了吗？她说，我本还想兴许能在营里见着你……我逃了，我嗫嚅。我想着该怎么对阿瑜交代啊，她们当时肯定都觉得自己的姐妹能平安的……她又问我几句，果不其然问起阿恙。我完全说不出一句完整话。我最后只说的出口一句，阿恙救了很多人。

她眼神颤了下，拍拍我的肩，说，别哭了。以前她是最爱哭的，最爱闹大，永远会哭的孩子有糖吃……现在竟是她来安慰我……我泪直往下淌，全是灰和泥的脸上划得一道一道地，我用手一抹，迷了眼睛。我肚子饿得咕咕叫。

她住棚子里，那么一座茅草屋子……她把她的口粮分给我吃，我路上几乎没吃过饱饭，狼吞虎咽，中间还有回呛到了，把吃进去的饼块都咳得吐出来了……然后捡起来继续吃。我快吃完，才发现阿瑜一直只是看着我。你不吃？我问。都给你了。她说。她以前连我摘到的野果都要抢……我当即把剩下的那些都推给她。她没抗拒，接过来很小口地吃。

跟我讲讲姐姐吧，她说，声音不易察觉地颤着。我张了张口，还是说不出话。我哪能说得出呢？尚大娘是在沤肥的粪水池里发现的她呀！那会儿她们回来，尚大娘去倒泔水，看见池子上飘着半只手和一条红发带……那是送阿恙的，在她十一岁生日……用的是掏的鸟蛋换的钱买的缎子，还被那贾人坑了钱。我印象中她已很久不用了，自打三年前它被树枝钩扯出长长一条丝线之后。我竟愣愣地问：是缎面的那条吗？尚大娘只是抱住我。那天后来她问起阿怙，她的儿子，我们从小是伙伴，参徭役也是幸运而去了同处的……我没法告诉她阿怙还没走出旧燕的地界就冒伤寒死了……阿怙死时还念着她的……我就说，他也逃了，比我逃得早，我不晓得他现在在哪儿……可我从小就是最不会撒谎的呀！那晚上我是住在尚大娘的家里的，就是阿怙原本的屋子，和大娘只隔了一道土墙……我听见大娘在小声哭。大娘的男人走得早，她是寡母带大儿子的呀……

我回去那会儿，村子里只剩下尚大娘了，她原是等着儿子的，说怕儿子找不着家乡，却只等来了我……没了这念想，她必也走了。其他那些人本是回来之后就陆续逃荒了。尚大娘讲那天是那么群兵痞子来劫掠的……什么的兵？哪知道。汉王的兵到不了我们这儿，项王的兵还在江水对岸呢，哪知道是谁的兵？许是新燕王的，许是哪群驻在这儿又被打败了的旧秦兵扎伙来劫，又许是哪个将的部下，许是哪条地头蛇想起来自立了，我哪知道，哪知道？强攻进村子，最开始只是抢东西，她们就不阻拦了，纵使心疼得要死……直到一个兵痞扯来莲莲嫂子，对她说下流话，还摸她、拉扯她去床上……阿恙当时捏着尚大娘的手抚摸，深深喘气……她当时对大娘说，去山上，和大家一起去山上，快点跑……大娘就去找其他人。莲莲妈不同意。莲莲嫂子那会儿肚里孩子才三个多月，她丈夫同我们一道去服役才过去两个多月……莲莲妈说她不能让她闺女独个留下，说恙丫头留下也不行。恙丫头再会打也拧不过那群流氓呀！莲莲妈说。尚大娘拉她走，劝她先走，说你知道恙丫头有多机灵……说留得青山在不怕没柴烧……直到其他人都走了，只剩下莲莲妈和尚大娘还在争执，莲莲妈不愿意走，想进屋子找女儿，尚大娘拦着她怕妨碍了阿恙……莲莲妈一直哭，直到尚大娘对她说，你不能辜负了恙丫头的努力！你要进去，莲丫头和你都容易出事……

尚大娘最终还是牵走了一步三回头的莲莲妈。他们那群原本只是要去山上躲到晚上的，不曾想正要下山时下起倾盆大雨来，泥水夹着石头滚下来，一场小山洪，莲莲妈急着回去，趟着泥水走，崴了脚，还险些被泥石流卷走，幸好阿凉嫂子拉住了……但莲莲妈还是急着要回去，说什么也不肯听，尚大娘就安顿好其他人挤在一个旧时打猎栖居的小山洞里，和阿凉嫂子一起护着莲莲妈回去。尚大娘说，杜儿，就是阿凉嫂子十二岁的弟弟也是要去的，大家都不同意。阿凉嫂子嘱咐了琳姐儿顾着大家。琳姐儿本来性子就愣，又月黑风高的，猛兽到处跑到处叫，那么大一群人窝在那么小的旮旯……谁都不知道杜儿什么时候跑的，兴许他只是渴了，只是嫌了热……一直到早上天蒙蒙亮，琳姐儿带着大伙儿往山下走，走了半途才突然有人叫，杜儿跑哪儿啦？！最初还以为是下山路上跑丢了，众人又返回去找杜儿，一直找到晌午还没找着，大家饿得肚子咕咕叫。琳姐儿最后决定还是带着大家往下走，没走多远就瞅见一副豺狼咬剩下的尸骨来。有人小声说，不会是杜儿吧。琳姐儿胆小的人，却颤巍巍凑过去瞅……只剩下一副骨头了，琳姐扒拉半天，只找到一块脏得看不出颜色的布。她就说，指不定，指不定也不是杜儿……杜儿可机灵了……阿凉嫂子听了这个消息，哭了，却没办丧葬。哪还有人真的信杜儿活着呢？不过是村子里连活人用的物什都不足够，怎生分给死娃娃呢？

那晚上大娘、莲莲妈和阿凉嫂子回了村子时，满月都挂中天了……那伙兵痞子不在了，村子里静悄悄一片。她们摸回莲莲嫂子家，尚大娘去找油点灯，莲莲妈自个儿子在黑暗里摸着，阿凉嫂子搀着莲莲妈。尚大娘刚扒拉出些来，兀地听见莲莲妈一声尖叫，心下一沉，慌张张就跑出去了……莲莲妈昏死过去了，莲莲脑门上全是血，暗沉沉灯光映着比厉鬼还吓人尚大娘也吓得失了神，就是那回灯油流到手上烫了块疤。阿凉嫂子抽着冷气颤着声问，那恙丫头呢？大娘举着灯看遍这徒四壁的屋子，没见着其他了。她又出房子，奔走着喊了几声恙丫头，没人应。她心下惶惶，回去却跟阿凉嫂子说，是好消息，兴许恙丫头自个成功跑了，躲起来了……她们把莲莲妈放到莲莲床上，小心地拖出莲莲的尸体，找不到处置之法，只能先放着。第二天大早，尚大娘第一个起床，去倒在房子边已放了几天的泔水。在那儿，她找见了阿恙。

我还是没法说出所有这一切。我僵硬地、慢吞吞地说，莲莲也死了，莲莲妈走了……杜儿被山上的豺狼吃了……阿凉嫂子最后一个走……乡里只剩下尚大娘了。我不敢说阿恙。我不敢触及她。

阿瑜睫毛颤了颤，眼圈红了，但神色动静不大。我想她也必是历了苦的，从前她不是这样……而我走了这么远，逃了役，奔走千里，却还是那样，还老哭……我老想着，我当初服的要是兵役而不是徭役就好了……那样我没准还能当个游侠，劫富济贫快意恩仇……可我明明自打十五岁起就已经不信这种传奇了。

你给我买点干饼吧。阿瑜突然说。她的言下之意再明显不过了，我哪能听不出来呢？我当即又不争气地红了眼睛，跳将起来，说，你是要我出城。你明明知道马上要打仗了！

阿瑜的眼眶是干涩的。她看着我，眼睛里有什么东西在转。如果是阿恙，肯定一眼就看得出妹妹真正在想些什么，而我当时并不懂。马上就要打仗了，所以我要你走。你现在走还逃得远，再迟想走也走不掉了。她显得语调平静。那你呢？我急了。你就在这儿……就在这儿……

走，要不然我去跟长官说你是行了贿才进来的，秦律多严苛你清楚的。她这会儿眼里几乎闪着狡黠，活像小时候玩闹了矛盾要挟我说要去告诉姐姐我欺负她。那你跟我一起走，我急促地说，马上要打仗了！你自己也清楚。万一秦军败了，你怎么办？他们要是屠城，你就要丢命；哪怕他们好好待城民，你也只能做讨饭婆了……  
她站起身，拍拍粗布裙角，不再需要仰视着我，而只需抬眼。行，可以，我跟你走，然后我遇见人就说你奸了我。

要挟告姐姐不得逞，下一步往往就是告诉我娘我姥姥了。可她那会儿绝不会同当时那么冷，她几乎没有表情！我想着，以前的阿瑜上哪儿去啦？

阿瑜，阿瑜你听我讲……别叫我阿瑜！她兀地声音拔高，显得尖利起来。我愣在那里，说不下去了。她顿了顿，深吸了口气，说，鸨母给我取的新名字叫栗儿。

我不知道怎么接话。我想起来以前村子里有只花猫叫阿栗，是燕燕家养的，阿瑜平常最喜欢和阿栗玩；我回村那回没见着它，燕燕家余的几口已经搬走了，阿栗许是跟着，许是早就成了野猫罢。阿瑜又顿了顿，说，蚂蚱（那是她最后一次叫我这个外号），以后我都只会用这个名字了。

我听了这话，眼里转着的泪珠直直淌下来了。我那会儿还没懂她的意思，只是想着，已没了最后一个乡人了，没了……于是我出去了，她留在城里，转身走进城门时身姿决绝，没看我一眼。那是我最后一次看见她了。

我后来老是睡不好，梦见很多东西，梦见小时候。我五岁那年阿恙闹病，我在她房门外哭得上气不接下气。那会儿阿瑜才满月，也跟着我哭，哭着哭着乏了睡了又被我吵醒，那会儿满屋子里活像是群小牛鬼蛇神。我讲过我蚂蚱这个外号怎么来的吗？小时候在田里捉蚂蚱，我次次得头筹，抓得最多，比大人们还多。阿瑜知道了，又说我蹦哒得像蚂蚱，就叫我蚂蚱，那会儿阿恙听了捂着嘴笑。偶尔阿恙也叫我蚂蚱，但大多只是跟着阿瑜叫，阿恙更喜欢叫我的乳名。……我讲过那根发带子吗，阿恙十二岁的生日礼物？阿恙小时候头发总是乱蓬蓬的，哪怕偶尔束起来也容易散掉，有一回王家的驾辇经过这里，我看见一个王族的小姑娘用红发带扎了两根规矩漂亮的辫子，阿恙看着神情羡慕极了。我就用掏的鸟蛋换钱买了那根东西，家里的钱当然不能这么花啦。阿恙收到时可高兴了，花了挺长时间在溪水边梳头发，最后编了很长很漂亮的一条辫子来。我就傻笑，那天阿瑜一整天都在起哄。连我姥姥和阿恙的娘都在起哄，我娘只能无奈地叫姥姥，娘——。后来阿瑜满十二那年——在我们乡，十二岁可重要了——我是自己拿刀子做了个小木雕。我原本是想雕只蚂蚱的！结果最后样子不伦不类的。阿瑜收到时阿恙凑过来看，问，这是什么，小木马？我神色尴尬地回答说，是蚂蚱，木头蚂蚱。阿瑜当即一声爆笑，笑了我挺久，但其实她挺喜欢我的礼物的。

……我才想起来，我都不知道那个木头蚂蚱哪儿去了呀。我完全没想起来，直到刚才。它该是怎么样了啊……  
阿恙及笄那年剪了头发，可突然了，我傍晚从山底下回村就看见她头发短了……原本能绑起及腰的长辫子的，剪得只能勉强扎起一个小揪揪。我看见她时她头发里还绑着那根带子，红艳艳的很漂亮。后来她就取下来了，不戴了，我问起时说，是放家里藏起来了。后来，后来就是……后来……

（沉默）

我过了好久才想明白阿瑜那会儿叫我走是因为什么啊……阿瑜说她从此不叫阿瑜了。阿瑜要彻底和过去断开了，彻底断开父母和姐姐，断开我，断开她的家乡……我们那小村子叫剡乡，我比划一下……你认出是哪两个字了吧？这是我唯一会写的俩字。我走了这么远，不说同字，同音的村子也去了不少，你以后要是找我那家乡，务要记得是这几个字呀。我说到哪儿了？阿瑜要彻底和过去断开。这是好事，在这年头，过了就断了是最好的事。可她取的新名字叫栗儿啊！逐鹿的大乱之火烧起来之前，她被亭长虏走之前……阿栗是在她七岁那年养起来的，她和阿栗玩得最好，连阿栗主人家都不比她了解阿栗，也不比她更得阿栗亲近。栗儿栗儿栗儿，她要是听到别人这么唤她，怎么能想不起来阿栗呢？想起阿栗，怎么能想不起来茅草屋檐和软褥子？怎么能想不起来桔梗堆和奶奶草？怎么能想不起来逮鱼和捉蚂蚱？怎么能想不起来我，想不起来阿恙，想不起来她爹娘，想不起来她老家？剡乡！

那回定陶打仗，秦兵还是败了……我至今都不知道阿瑜此后是怎么样了，死了还是还活着，是还在当拦路女，还是在打着杂活？是傍住哪位勉强得了安稳，还是正在逃荒的路上磋磨？她还回过乡里吗？我想她绝不会回乡了，无论如何……她是要命的人，但凡能活，肯定还活着……我是不是说过，我只透露死掉的人的名字？我当然还是盼着阿瑜活，盼着她越过越好……

但阿瑜已经死啦，死在往定陶城门去的那个背影身上。从此再也没有人会叫她阿瑜了。没有了，连她自己都不会了。她丢掉了第一个唯一的名字，也就意味着往后大可以有千万个不重样的名字了，兴许是栗儿，兴许是阿泱，兴许是滟滟，兴许是宁姑，兴许是随便什么名字。阿瑜还活着，我盼着她能活；可阿瑜已经死啦。

你记住了没？梁恙，梁瑜，我们剡乡的好姑娘，我最后的故乡……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.11.6


	59. 发带

拿到礼物，阿恙没摆弄多久就皱起眉。她招招手示意我过去，我有点局促地凑过去。她举起红发带摆了摆：是绸料子？我预感到她会说什么了，鹌鹑似的小心点点头。她见我这副样子，失笑着偏过头去，说：老实交代吧，总共花了多少钱？我小声应：三两。

她又笑着叹口气，说你干嘛自己去买啊？叫上我一起去，三两买回来的绸料肯定足够给阿瑜做件肚兜的。结果你就买回来这么一条带子啊？你娘知道了怕得打你。她手指缠在发带子上，轻飘飘地给我弹了个脑嘣儿。

嘿呀，这下我倒理直气壮起来了，声量也大了些：没用家里的钱，我自己攒出来的。她翻我个白眼，却仍笑着：怎么，你很理直气壮？少被坑点钱留给家里不好？你又没我会讨价还价！

礼物，十二岁生辰礼物诶。我又委屈巴巴起来，送的礼物怎么还能让被送的人去讨价还价啊？

哎，怎么不能？你就这么自己买回来不怕我不喜欢？礼物要考虑送的人吧？

你明明挺喜欢的。我又理直气壮起来。她已经把它绑到头发上了，艳红的一道杂在乌黑透亮的发丝里。

好吧——你说得对。她拍拍我的肩，拉起我的胳膊牵着我走，说：行了，咱们该去干活儿了。

下次你还是得叫上我！她回过头笑说。红绸翻飞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.11.26


	60. 阎素鸢

阎素鸢泡在蜜罐子里长大。她的母亲在她五岁时患热病死去，父亲便最大程度地纵容子女。阎素鸢有两个哥哥和两个姐姐，父亲惯她，姐姐宠她，哥哥们会努力使她开心。她娇弱爱哭，她蛮横任性，她脾气喜怒无常，她贪恋珠宝和丝绸。她在一座雕栏玉砌的华宇中尽兴地玩乐，丝毫没有意识到它腐朽而脆弱，顷刻间便会崩塌。

她的蜜罐子摔破的那时候，她订婚尚不满半年，未婚夫是她的姨表哥，一个浪荡子，好听黄梅戏，和她不算熟也不算陌生。那年开春父亲猝死了，病弱的大哥接过大梁；四月份讨债的人家将阎府搜刮一空，大哥的肺痨便越来越厉害，直到九月大哥病死了，大嫂的娘家人便把她接了回去。二哥两年前去参了军，一直到大哥病死都没有音讯，却是他成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草：她们的房子被强行收押，那帮人声称这是她们的二哥欠下的赌债。

很多年后阎素鸢在火车站看见一个叫花子，身前一个破碗，手上一把简陋的二胡，拉着婉转的调子在唱《天仙配》。那叫花蓬头垢面，一身破破烂烂的补丁衣服，阎素鸢隔着半个月台根本看不清他的脸。可她莫名地笃信那正是她十五岁那年订了婚的未婚夫，她的姨表哥，那个好听黄梅戏的浪荡子。

她很快地扭过头去，清了清嗓子，正了正旗袍的领口，一手轻轻护住腹部，一手挽紧少校军官的手臂，目视着火车喀哒喀哒地缓缓驶入站台。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.2.4


End file.
